


V's version ~ after the nightmare

by QQBear



Series: V's version ~ after the nightmare [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQBear/pseuds/QQBear
Summary: Nero失手殺了Urizen後(見鬼了？也不算啦！)V從惡魔轉變成人的心情，然後這份心情怎麼感染到其他人。
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Series: V's version ~ after the nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 官方劇情+自行改寫(與設定)  
> 文超長(超過五萬字)  
> N新V  
> 18禁  
> 許多章節有男性性器官以及性愛描寫
> 
> 繁體中文+英文  
> 有台灣用語  
> 部分劇情引用自官方一代、四代、五代前傳小說，有盡量加備註。  
> 但忘記加的部分，沒看過的人可能有些地方會迷糊
> 
> 劇情從遊戲一半開始發展，  
> 與官方劇情走向開始完全不同。  
> 寫作為了滿足自己私慾，  
> 因為原PO超愛V，所以不能接受官方結局。  
> 弄了個自爽結局出來....
> 
> 對於我文筆不好/用字錯誤/描述不完善/引用錯誤/太OOC的地方，歡迎指教
> 
> 至於劇情怎麼走，誰左誰右，是我自己爽！

背景：6月15日下午1點13分，V聽完Malphas的自言自語後，決定以命相搏。  
Nero那顆帥氣的腦袋從角落冒了出來，幫渾身已然成破爛的V撿了尾刀。

「You can come out now?」Nero對著V的方向喊著，隨之而來的，是靠著Griffon展翅才能勉強移動，奄奄一息的V。

Nero眉頭皺著，雖然早已知道V瘦弱而蒼白，跳躍基本靠鳥，奔跑基本靠貓，但這一次，原本柔軟而墨黑的鬈髮彷彿附上了一層焦脆枯槁的土灰色，臉上、身上、佈滿刺青的蒼白肌膚現在嚴重的乾燥而龜裂。

當Griffon鬆開腳爪放V落地後，不意外的，V身子癱軟，跪倒在地。

Nero一個箭步向前撐住V的上半身，避免V的憂鬱臉龐直接與大地來個親密接觸。

「I guess I owe you one。」V喘著氣說著。

他的身子異常的冰冷，就連體內總是燃燒熊熊惡魔之火的Nero也忍不住打了個寒顫。扶著V坐在一塊比較平坦的地面上，Nero開口。

「你就在這兒休息吧，等我殺了Urizen，再回來接你。」Nero自以為好意的建議。

「不行，Urizen，我需要與他做個了斷！」V掙扎著。

「你現在連站都站不穩了，還想要有個了斷？我已經親眼看見過但丁被打敗了，可沒有辦法再多照顧你一個！」Nero惡狠狠的強迫V正視自己的軟弱，即使這是他表達關心的方式。

「Mock on, mock on, Voltaire, Rousseau;  
Mock on, mock on: it’s all in vain!  
You throw the sand against the wind,  
And the wind blows it back again.」  
V低聲的念著詩句，他何嘗不知道自己如同那沙子一樣，隨時都能被風吹散，摧毀？

Nero氣憤的甩了甩頭，這個V，他始終不能了解，緊要關頭總見他捧著一本燙金封皮的詩集，叨念著旁人不理解的詩句。明明是他主動找上但丁和自己，要求他們去對付Urizen，卻在看著但丁落敗時拖著自己逃走；如今不需要他來湊熱鬧時，偏又硬撐著快散開的骨架拼命跟上。

V抬起頭看著Nero，彷彿忍著一切的苦痛，咬著下嘴唇。

「拜託了，這是我最後的請求...」

Nero此時注意到了一個不尋常的狀況：一旁Malphas的屍體逐漸碎裂成魔力結晶，這並不意外。意外的是，魔力結晶彷彿被下了指令逐漸以相扶的兩人為中心聚集...不，是以癱軟在地上的V為中心，並漸漸的從各個龜裂的皮膚裂縫鑽進V的身體。Nero不敢相信自己的眼睛，他和但丁都有惡魔的血統，能夠靈活運用臣服於己的強大惡魔所化身成的魔具，不願臣服的或過於弱小的惡魔，則是任憑灰飛煙滅。直接「吸收」魔力結晶這種事情，當然是辦得到的。不過他沒看過但丁使用，自己也不敢輕易嘗試。畢竟誰知道那些魔力結晶會對自己造成什麼影響？在Nero瞪大眼睛看著那些魔力結晶慢慢的隱沒入V的身體時，更驚人的變化映入Nero的眼簾......

原本已經粗糙得像是隨時會剝落的V的皮膚，開始恢復彈性以及些許的光澤，雖然並不像初次見面那時的光滑白皙，但比起方才那可以去客串隔壁棚拉昆市警察局上班第一天的模樣，現在明顯好看得多...也詭異得多...

Nero緊抓著仍然虛弱的V的肩膀，逼迫他正視著自己的眼睛，並問出了沒多久前Trish才問過的同一個問題。

「What are you?」

一個人類，普通的人類，接觸了過多的魔力結晶只會產生像自己被奪去的右臂那樣的異變，甚至遭到反噬，更別提吸收並且強化自身！但眼前的V，怎麼看都散發著人類的氣息，伴隨著容易崩壞的肉體。

V在Nero粗暴的盤問下，衝到嘴邊的回答硬生生的被咬住的下唇所阻擋。現在不是時候，還不能告訴Nero真相。誰都可以，但他就是不想面對Nero知道真相後的反應。不自覺的，V用門牙咬住了一塊剝落的下唇皮膚，並且硬生生的從嘴唇上撕開。一道細細的血流隨著這個舉動從嘴角流下。

Kyrie偶爾也會有這樣的舉動，相處這麼多年，Nero知道這是一種倔強的表示，一種無意識的自殘以強化自己忍耐的決心。然而Kyrie從沒咬過這麼深的傷口，足以讓血液汩汩而下的傷口，Nero看著依然帶著斑駁以及蒼白的臉頰，不假思索的直接用嘴唇堵住出血處，還伸出舌頭舔舐傷口想幫V止血。

只是這舉動在V的角度看來，是自己被莫名的強吻了！

在Nero雙唇堵住自己的一瞬間，V伸出左手向天空處彈起一個響指—那是召喚Nightmare的信號—然而虛弱至此的V又怎有魔力可以召喚那樣的龐然大物？沒有使魔的自己只能雙手抵住Nero的胸膛，試圖拉開兩人的距離。可惜這虛弱的觸摸對精力旺盛的Nero而言，根本與挑逗無異。不一會兒，V的雙唇已經被Nero的舌頭舔吮得又紅又腫。猛然的，Nero推開了V，撫摸著自己的嘴唇，同時死瞪著V的臉。

雙唇原本的乾裂脫皮此刻已經不再復現，取而代之的是雖然依舊稍嫌蒼白卻光潤的淺粉色，Nero回想起剛剛的觸感，從粗糙甚至有些刮痛人的血腥味變成柔軟光滑...很不錯的味道。該死，這什麼鬼想法？

強迫自己視線從V的嘴唇移開，壓抑再試一次的心情。Nero看到了幾乎回復原狀的V的臉，以及相連的依舊裂痕遍佈的頸......

為了印證自己的猜想，Nero用義肢緊扣住V的雙手，開始用嘴唇探索他頸部以下的每一道痕跡。每一寸被攻城掠地的疆土，都從深刻的峽谷，癒合成淺淺的傷疤，最終回歸平坦。甚至，連使魔紋身後該有的浮凸的痕跡，都完全不見蹤影，只有繁複的圖騰留在V光滑如搪瓷一樣的肌膚上，見證他們的存在。

Nero已然有了結論，這傢伙，恐怕不是「活人」，只是個依靠魔力維持外觀的未知生命形態。而這奇蹟一樣的癒合過程，絕對不只是來自Malphas的魔力結晶，更多的是他—斯巴達後裔的強大血脈—所提供源源不絕的旺盛魔力。V恐怕早就知道這是有效的，只是倔強高傲如他，是不會主動開口乞求Dante或Nero任何施捨，寧願眼睜睜的看著自己逼近毀滅。若不是Nero的一時衝動，用嘴唇提供了充沛的魔力，恐怕再不要多久，V就要煙消雲散了！

Nero炙熱的雙唇慢慢的吻遍了V的耳側、後頸，原先只是忍不住想幫助V癒合—實在是他快忍受不住V病氣精緻的身體爬滿傷口與裂痕的崩壞感了—卻額外收穫了來自V的困窘與慌張，滿意的發現V失去了一貫冷靜的態度，不安份的扭動掙扎。

原來V那副英國紳士般的優雅舉止可以被破壞，可以被侵犯。想到這裡，Nero更肆無忌憚的伸出舌頭輕舔，吸吮。

「啊！」  
就在Nero惡作劇一樣的輕咬了V的鎖骨一口後，V終於忍不住的發出了夾雜驚慌與無法解釋情緒的低叫...

Nero並沒有以此而滿足，左手開始靈活的拉開V身上皮夾克的帶子，並一路進攻。隨著他的頭越低，V掙扎得越厲害。並在Nero的舌尖輕巧快速的掃過V胸前已經勃起的淺粉色乳尖時叫得更加醉人。

「哈啊......」猛的倒抽一口氣，V覺得有股電流從乳尖一直奔流到全身上下，酥麻的手腳再也沒有力氣反抗。

「你的味道很好聞呢...這是什麼味道？費洛蒙嗎？」  
的確，靠魔力維持人型的V，即使在長途跋涉後，身上一滴汗也沒流過。僅有渾然天成的體味，必須要在這麼近的距離才聞得到。說完，又緊靠著V的乳頭吸吮了起來。

面對這麼強烈的刺激，V無法控制的弓起腰身，用力的向後甩頭。雙手早已忘記了掙扎，只想索求更多的撫觸。

感受到V的下半身靠在自己大腿上的那一舉堅挺，Nero漸漸的也失去了玩弄的心態，現在他只想愛撫、感受以及取悅這個看似冷漠，卻容易挑逗的男人。

「The truth is, I wanna be protected, and loved...But I was alone, my only choice was just survived…」V知道自己已經淪陷在Nero溫暖的呵護和碰觸，用幾不可聞的聲音喃喃自語著。

只是Nero並沒有錯過V的呢喃，他的心揪了一下...如果這副冷漠是因為不曾擁有，那他想要給眼前的男人更多的溫情填補過去幾十年的空白。

他的手摸索上V的腰際，順勢將褲頭從V弓起的臀部褪下，露出了...呃... V沒有穿內褲！未被遮蓋的下身兇猛而劍拔弩張。Nero猛然的用一隻膝蓋將V的大腿分開，近乎發燙的左手不規則的搓揉、撫摸，間或用力的抓緊後放鬆V的陰莖，右手的義肢摟在V的腰際，嘴唇持續的在V的身體探索，聽著V發出滿足的嘆息。

牛仔褲勒得作痛，Nero知道自己也有了慾望。將不知道何時已經改為纏繞在自己脖子上，V的雙手拉開，覆蓋在自己充血暴怒的分身上。

「幫我...」Nero在V的耳邊誘哄著。「就像我現在對你做的一樣...」

V的雙手酥軟到幾乎不聽使喚，魔力的喪失只佔了其中一小部分原因，歸根究底還是要怪罪Nero靈巧的手掌。好半天才把牛仔褲的扣子解開，拉下拉鍊。內褲的褲頭已經蓋不住深紫色的前端，Nero自己脫下上衣，褪掉了兩人身上所有衣物，再次的深吻住V，讓V躺在兩人的衣物堆上。

V的左手蓋在自己的眼睛上，看不清楚他的表情。但從滿臉的通紅、微張的嘴、急促的呼吸和仍然沒有停止愛撫Nero的右手來看，他只是害羞到無法直視這個炙熱的畫面。相反的，Nero好整以暇的欣賞眼前的美景，繁複的刺青漸漸的消失在髖骨上方，沒有遮蓋住V的男性性徵。拉恰如其人的分身，光滑、直挺，象牙白的膚色，包覆著深粉色的前端，頂端流出了透明的體液。

Nero的整隻手掌覆蓋其上，緩緩的上下摩擦著，靈活的食指輕輕的直搗V最敏感的小洞。V破碎的聲音斷斷續續的呼喊他的名字嗎，迴響在空蕩的山洞中。

「Nero... Ne..r...o…哈...啊...Ne...ro…」

「我喜歡聽你用這樣的方式叫我的名字...」Nero貼著V的耳邊低語，回應V的呼喚。說完還挑逗的吹了一口氣。「讓我知道你很享受。」

潤滑的液體逐漸佈滿了Nero的手掌以及V的下身，顏色也從透明變成因摩擦而混入了大量空氣的白濁，V的身體開始想要逃離過度的刺激帶來無法控制自身的恐懼，卻又眷戀那逐漸攀升的愉悅，輸給了想要突破的慾望...

「Ne... ro…停止...哈...啊...要...不行了...」僵硬的大腿以及挺直的背脊證實著他快要達到了頂點。

「想射就射吧，我想看你解放的樣子...」Nero低語著，一邊加快摩擦的動作。用義肢撐住自己的上半身，頭再次低下啃咬著V的乳頭。

「啊！！」V的大腿述的夾緊，一股熱流從下腹部直衝而出。滾燙的精液濺滿了Nero的掌心，甚至濺上了V自己胸口的刺青。幾波炙烈的抽動後，Nero相信自己榨乾了V的每一滴精華。

放鬆對V的箝制，Nero用下半身緩緩的摩擦著V的股間，再次觀察起V的反應。

V依然害羞的覆蓋著眼睛，兩頰的紅暈已經蔓延到了耳朵和頎長的脖子；象牙白的胸膛，被啃成深紅色的乳頭，墨綠的刺青，覆蓋著濃稠白濁的精液、無力的躺在自己的身下。一向給人高傲冷漠印象的V癱軟成這副任人宰割的模樣，Nero竊喜，滿足的相信除了自己以外，怕是沒人看過這個樣子的V。

然而看著V癱軟而恍惚的神情，自己的下身更加疼痛，已經不是V那修長的手指可以滿足的狀態。現在V的捲髮已經變回了原有的墨色，虛弱而憔悴的神情也幾乎消失。但整體依然單薄的不堪一擊。如果在這時候發洩自己想狠狠操他一頓的慾望，恐怕V會就此掛在他的懷裡。

「今天就繞過你吧...」Nero壞笑著說。

「等等，什麼叫今天...？呀啊！」還沒等V反應完，Nero已經調整好了姿勢，讓兩人的性器貼合，用左手握住，腰部開始前後扭動了起來。才剛射出的V現在極為敏感，前端被Nero掌握住，下方兩人的繫帶位置被剛剛的精液弄得滑溜，相互強烈的摩擦。更下方的位置，Nero的睪丸不停拍打著自己的，V以為自己會暈死過去而發出了狂嘯...但從雙唇洩露出來的，卻是無意義的低語和呻吟。

「Ne... ro…不..行...現在...還很敏..敏...感...」V已經是無力掙扎的狀態，只能不斷的吐出破碎的言語，祈求Nero停止。

掌握著主導權的Nero絲毫不肯放鬆，他把軟弱掙扎著的V的雙腿架在自己胸前，掛靠在肩膀上，偶爾輕咬一下V的小腿分散他的注意力，避免他真的暈死過去。

「你太可愛了，我停不下來。」Nero看著緊蹙著，眉頭，雙唇微張的V，恨不得進行更激烈的動作，但理智還一絲絲的牽引著他，他只能彎下腰，狠狠地吸吮著V的唇。

兩人的下身都分泌了大量透明的體液，從頂端不停的冒出，V的眼眶濕潤迷濛，看著Nero動作越來越快，他的狂嘯與自己的呻吟融合成一段淫靡的詩篇。

感覺到極度強烈的快感昇華成了刺激，就像是在腦中炸開一樣。另一波熱流遍佈了自己的全身，他知道那是Nero的解放。

「Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy;  
And his dark secret love,  
Does thy life destroy.」在腦海中低吟完，V耗盡了體力沉睡過去。

「Fuck, 連這都能吸收！」Nero才剛從高峰中鬆懈下來，就看見眼前的奇景。自己射在V腹部、前胸甚至脖頸上的精液慢慢的被V的皮膚表面吸收乾淨，完全沒有一點污跡留下，取而代之的是更加明顯的魔物紋身顏色，變得更加黑亮的呈現。

空氣凝滯，沉默的拿起皮夾克蓋在沉睡中V的身上，Nero穿上褲子，坐在一旁守護著他，避免V遭到流浪魔物的攻擊。伸手輕撫V瘦削的面頰，兩人的距離近到他可以數得出V漆黑濃密的眼睫毛有幾根。

「What the HELL are you？」低聲的，不知道是在問自己還是V，Nero長歎一口氣，周遭空氣又沉默了。

\---

不過半個小時的時間，V就從沉睡中醒了過來。第一眼，看見的是陰暗的空間中依然熠熠發光著，Nero的銀髮，再往下，是閃耀著一口白牙的Nero的臉。再往下，是Nero精壯赤裸的上半身。

意識到Nero至少還穿著牛仔褲，自己卻身無寸縷的情況下，V順勢將腿抬高，膝蓋直直頂入Nero的腹部。

「Shit! 你是這樣對待救命恩人的嗎？」Nero吃不下這擊，痛得抱著肚子在地上誇張的打滾。

趁著Nero視線已經不在自己身上時，迅速穿好自己衣物的V，武裝出惡狠狠的表情瞪著Nero。

「我只拜託你把我帶到Urizen前，並沒有要求你對我毛手毛腳！」

「什麼毛手毛腳？」Nero起身靠近，迅速的閃過V再次揮擊而來的拳頭，一把抓住後反扣在V的身後。「是你一副沒有魔力可以吸收快死掉的樣子，我才提供我的魔力給你。你看看剛剛還是一副迴光返照的臉，現在已經能走能跑還能揍人，難道不該感謝我嗎？」

V神情突然呆滯，原以為Nero只是突然玩票性質的毛手毛腳，沒想他比誰都早發現了自己需要靠魔力維持的事實。

「什麼時候發現的？」V有點艱難的問出口。

「你別耍白痴了，從Malphas死掉那一瞬間你就露餡了。你也不用擔心我洩漏你的秘密，我就問你一句：你既然不是人類，那這場戰鬥到底是不是個騙局？你真的是我們這邊的嗎？」Nero天生藏不住心事，連珠炮似的發問。

「我是人類....至少心靈是。」V慘淡一笑。「至於我是不是站你們這邊，我曾有過機會殺Dante的，也有過機會讓你死在Urizen手下，但我帶走你，救醒了Dante，不是嗎？」

Nero上下打量著V，表情不是信任，而是下定了決心。

「既然這樣，那走吧。Dante已經先出發了，我們現在去應該還趕得上！你現在不用人扶你了吧？」

的確，現在的V雖然臉色維持一貫的白皙，但已從殭屍一般的慘白轉換成健康的象牙白，身上也沒有半點的皸裂或脫皮，眼中閃爍著深不可測的綠色光芒。輕輕舉起手杖指向前方，發出低聲嘶吼咆哮的Shadow從手杖尖端幻化而成，走向V的身側。

V優雅的側坐在Shadow身上，右腳翹起交疊在左腳膝蓋上，姿態慵懶得像是正坐著一張豪華的真皮扶手沙發。

「走吧！」這不是對Nero的招呼，而是對身下Shadow的指示。黑色大貓輕巧的從Nero的視線消失了。

「至少說聲謝謝吧！」Nero氣急敗壞的朝著空氣大喊，嘴唇卻帶著笑意，甩甩頭，跟上V和大貓的腳步。

這才是他想看見的V。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實整套五萬多字都碼完了  
> 因為怕被認識的人發現是自己寫的  
> 所以偷偷摸摸躲起來PO  
> 如果你是我認識的人，拜託不要來認親  
> 第一次寫一堆十八禁內容我會想死想鑽地洞  
> 謝謝

6月15日下午2點01分

如果扶著半死不活的V，這段路程恐怕要走上兩小時。但在V呼喚了大貓，精神亦亦的情況下，Nero也不甘示弱的跨大腳步，彈跳一樣的追趕著。

當他們到達Urizen的所在位置時，Urizen正在Dante的眼前吞下那顆滴著血的禁忌之果。頃刻之間，天空如鏡面一般出現裂痕，周遭的景物突然破碎而灰飛煙滅。

「No, brother, you don't have everything. That last shred of humanity that you still had? You just lost it!」

方才趕來的Nero和V兩人，聽到對話後，硬生生的停下腳步怔住，Nero是一臉的震驚與不可置信，V則是滿面的無可奈何。

「Brother? Urizen是Dante的兄弟？」Nero拖住一心只想狂奔至前線的V，打定決心不問個水落石出絕不罷休。

「....」沉默蔓延在兩人之間，只聽見V沉重的呼吸聲。

「根本沒有一個叫Urizen的惡魔...」抬起頭，V用艱難的嗓音開口。「他是Dante的雙胞胎哥哥，Vergil。」

「哥哥？Vergil？」Nero越發一頭霧水。「They are brothers? Why are they fighting each other?」

「To see what is justice through the man must fight for him...even if the one who stand before him is his kin.」低沉而憂傷的嗓音包含著不為人知的秘密，可惜的是，Nero並沒有聽出這弦外之音。

「It is ridiculous!」Nero咬牙切齒的看著Dante逐漸屈於弱勢，按捺不住自己的衝動，抓起Red Queen就往前衝，臨走前還不忘用義肢將V壓倒在地。

「他是Dante的哥哥，是拿走我手臂的人。這是我們的戰爭，你留在這，別輕舉妄動！」說完，嘴角微微上揚，露出那一貫狂放不羈的笑容，雙唇再次壓在V的唇上。「我會回來的，帶著我的手臂。」

當V從那一吻回過神來時，Nero藍色的身影已經加入廝殺之中。Griffon飛出，站在V的肩膀上憐憫的看著他。

「公主殿下，你明知道他是那個人的兒子吧？這下騎虎難下了啊。你不會真的想留在他身邊不回去了吧？要真的不回去，你支離破碎不打緊，小貓咪、大個子跟我都會一起消失的啊！」

「少囉嗦，還不去幫忙？要是他們輸了，我活不下去，你們也一樣要消失！」V的語氣在一瞬間有點像Nero，抓起Griffon的雙腳便把它甩向戰場，順便召喚了Shadow一起幫忙。

Griffon雖然哇哇大叫的喊著要找鳥本基金會來控告V醬虐待動物，但還是認真的開始召喚雷電一發發的打在Urizen—或說魔化的Vergil—身上。偶爾有87%的不小心，那雷電會燒到Dante的衣服。反而是Nero，不論Urizen再怎麼暴怒，一鳥一豹總能及時的犧牲自己為Nero擋下所有攻擊。在Shadow和Griffon的保護下，即使局勢只是勉強打成平手，Nero依然毫髮無傷。

然而這樣也無法支撐多久，畢竟使魔雖然可以無限再生，但重新復活前的空檔已經足夠讓平手的局面再次傾向劣勢。只能在惡魔奄奄一息時才能給予致命一擊的V焦急得忘記Nero的叮嚀，奔向惡夢們的原始核心型態，想盡快將他們復原並加入戰局。

Nero看見V的身影在戰場中穿梭，吃力的尋找著空檔。忍不住分心了，氣急敗壞地轉過頭來飆罵。

「Shit! 不是告訴過你這是我們的戰爭了嗎？把使魔留下就好，你先離開！」

「Nero，背後！」V的警告聲幾乎扯碎了他細弱的喉嚨，左手一揮，一尊龐然大物轟然從天上落下。

在V響徹雲霄的警告之下，Nero急速的一個扭身，將右手的義肢橫在自己身前權充護胸，左手在極限的速度下扭了Red Queen的油門充能，靠著轉身的離心力以及充能後的爆發力，將劍朝遭受來襲的方向攻擊。

大地震動，Nero聽見似乎持續了一輩子的轟炸聲，極速轉身的自己重心無法維持，被那強烈的地鳴給震開。

朝著風沙吹來的中心點，在四周的塵埃落下時，Nero看見了。

兩隻黑色的龐然大物幾乎緊貼在一起，在其中一隻的身上，看到了他剛剛還親吻著，捨不得放下的身影。

Nero不疼，義肢也好好的在手上，沒有被攻擊所破壞。Urizen的攻擊並沒有命中他。

是的，沒有命中Nero。

意識回到身上的那一瞬間，世界彷彿靜止在眼前，從自己的右手被奪走、Dante被打趴在地板、Nico為自己做了義肢....一幕幕的回憶閃現在眼前，卻是無聲的走馬燈...緊接著，Nero撕心裂肺的哀嚎劃破了整個謐靜！

「No！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

他的愛刀Red Queen尖端筆直的插在Urizen胸前的黃色眼窩中，Urizen跪在地板上，苟延殘喘，距離地獄只有一步之遙。

然而橫在Urizen和Nero之間，是V最大殺招的使魔Nightmare，以及用瞬間移動攀在Nightmare身上的V。那場震飛Nero的風暴，是Nightmare被召喚時重擊地面所引發的。

V用Nightmare擋下了Urizen對Nero的偷襲，卻無暇擋住來自背後Nero的反擊。Red Queen穿透了V的身體、Nightmare的形體，最終終結了Urizen。

「NONONONONO….」飛奔至V的身旁，不停嘶吼的Nero不敢輕易拔出Red Queen，害怕一個動作讓V加速失血過多而亡，只能慌亂的叫喊，眼睜睜的看著Nightmare因為失去V的魔力灌注而迅速消失，看著V漸趨無神的眼睛...伸出手，Nero想堵住V身上的破洞...卻只是沾了滿手鮮血。

堵住？

眼神忽略看著自己兄弟的魔性以及人性即將同時消亡在自己面前，已經說不出話的Dante。Nero一把扯下義肢，用僅存的左手抓起彌留的Urizen嘶吼。

「把右手還給我！」

完全不考慮後果的Nero瘋狂吸收著Urizen的魔力，吃了果實的Urizen加上名為Yamato的魔具，那能量不是正常情況下的Nero所能承受的。然而Nero只是奮不顧身的拼命的吸收著，那是他唯一想得到的解法...

「Nero，你瘋了？你不知道這樣做的後果！」Dante害怕Nero的身體無法承受異變，急忙的想把Nero拉開，卻被Nero一拳摜飛在地上。

隨著Urizen的魔力快速被Nero吸乾後，屍體就像塵土一樣逐漸崩碎，相反地，Nero的右手逐漸的從手肘部位長了出來，恢復原有的紅色硬殼，散發出青白色的螢光。但Nero並沒有停下，紅色的硬殼越發茁壯，逐漸長成了一支完全不成比例的惡魔手臂，不規則的結晶覆滿其上，粗壯的程度甚至超越了一般人的腰身！

當Urizen完全灰飛煙滅後，Nero像是下定決心一樣，左手握住Red Queen的握把，牙齒一咬，用力將劍從V的身上抽出，同時並將異變的右手直接壓著V身上的大洞試圖幫忙癒合。

「你...給我...回來！」直接將右手所吸收的魔力往V的體內灌，這是Nero唯一想得到的搶救辦法。沒有考慮到若V已經無法吸收了怎麼辦，也沒有考慮到若自己的手無法復原怎麼辦，他滿腦子只想從地獄的邊緣把V拉回來。

V失血的情況比想像的嚴重，畢竟這肉體可能比人類的更脆弱！人類還有自我癒合的能力，V若是沒有魔力可以吸收，恐怕連渣都不會剩... Nero右手魔力消逝的速度令人吃驚，但V依然沒有醒來...

「Nero，夠了！你的右手已經快要消失不見了！」

你父親的人性不會希望你犧牲右手救他回來的！Dante咬牙將這句話往肚裡吞。他不能讓親姪子知道自己殺了父親，人性和魔性同時。

Nero充耳不聞，如果能救回V，殘一隻手也不算什麼，反正Nico不是做了幾百副義肢隨時等他試用嗎？

然而，直到右手恢復成被Urizen奪走之前的樣子，V胸前的大洞已癒合成一條深刻的裂縫，他都沒有再次睜開眼睛...剩下的魔力也無法再灌入他的體內，就像V還有自己的意志，拒絕Nero為他犧牲一隻手一樣！

Nero的眼淚奪眶而出。

自從認識了Credo與Kyrie的父母後，Nero記憶中自己再也不缺乏親人的疼愛，倔強的他在視同家人的照顧下從此再也沒有哭過。即使諷刺的開了一間Devil May Cry二號店，也隱約知道自己可能有惡魔的血統，Nero依然堅守著自己的眼淚，在Kyrie面前當個勇敢的保護者，在Niko面前是個臭嘴的哥兒們，在他們收養的孩子中當山大王。在別人面前永遠行動力爆棚的Nero，即使是在親手為視為自己哥哥的Credo打造墳墓時，他都沒有哭過。

這個外柔內剛，比自己孤兒身世更悲慘，唯一想法只有努力活下去的男人，第一次接受他人的保護，第一次感受到別人的溫情，不到兩小時後，就為了保護別人而逝。

Nero以為自己可以一直保護他，一直照顧他，滿足他被愛的渴望。結局卻是V為他擋了一擊，還死在自己的刀下。

眼淚滴在V死灰般的臉頰上，他依然沒有醒來。


	3. Chapter 3

6/15日下午3點17分

Dante看著倔強的Nero的眼淚，沉著臉不發一語。

脫下右手的半指手套，Dante在同樣的位置摜了Nero一拳權充報仇，順便把佔位子的Nero揮開，將自己瘀青的手掌壓在V的身上。

Vergil或許捨不得犧牲兒子，但絕對捨得犧牲弟弟，Dante自嘲的想。

就像Dante所想的一樣，V胸前的傷口奇蹟似的從峽谷變成裂縫，再從裂縫癒合成粉紅色的新肉，最後一點痕跡都不復見。

更甚的，是血色開始顯現在四肢、軀幹，最後浮現在嘴唇上。幾分鐘後，V吃力的睜開雙眼。

頭部因為失血過多還有些暈眩感，胸前壓著Dante的手掌動彈不得。看著Dante略顯兇狠的表情，V再次作勢要伸手召喚使魔，左手才伸出，就被一旁的Nero擋了下來。

「沒事了，Dante是在救你！」雖然對於V能接受Dante的魔力卻不能接受自己的感到些微不悅，但是看見V睜開眼睛的喜悅已經完全蓋過了負面情緒。好吧，回頭想想，畢竟Dante是那位傳說中的惡魔Sparta的子嗣，魔力遠高過於自己是可以理解的！

「謝謝...兩位...」V用難以解釋的表情道謝，掙扎著站起來。眼神飄向一旁的紅皇后，以及Urizen，或說曾經是Urizen的殘渣。

「他死了，是嗎？」語氣透露了一絲不捨。Nero的情緒還處在V近乎死而復活的興奮中，沒有發現任何異狀。Dante倒是察覺到了。

「是，死透了。我們的委託也到此完結。」Dante雙手抱胸。發現自己對Nero和V之間的互動感到不舒服。他說不出來是哪裡不對勁，但情感上一直逼使他對V下逐客令。

「再一次，謝謝了。我想，我們就此別過吧。」V當然也察覺了Dante的不客氣，不多說話，撐起拐杖，微微對兩人點頭致意後，轉身準備離開。

看著V略微駝背的背影，Nero邁開腳步就準備追上。Dante一把攫住他的手臂，搖頭暗示著Nero讓他離開。

Nero若聽得懂人話就不叫Nero了，一把甩開Dante的掌握，大喊。  
「嘿，V，你要去哪？」

「So Fuzon call'd all together,  
The remaining children of Urizen;  
And they left the pendulous earth,  
They called it Egypt, and left it.」  
V沒有回頭，也沒有停下腳步，只是從懷裡掏出詩集，又開始念著Nero和Dante理解不能的詩句。

「Fuck you! 我問你，你要去哪？別再唸詩了，老子聽不懂啦！」

V莞爾，右邊嘴角揚起招牌似笑非笑的角度。瞧瞧Dante把Nero帶壞成什麼樣子。沒有欣賞文學的品味就算了，連沒耐性的個性都差不多。

不過識時務者如他，不打算挑戰Nero的耐性，根據三小時前發生的事情，那句Fuck you, 他可能真的說到做到！

「我打算先回到地表...」

「回地表後呢？」Nero追問。

「不需要考慮這麼久遠後的事情吧。」V說的是實話，原先寄望讓Dante用魔劍Sparta融合自己的人性和Urizen的魔性，還原回原來的Vergil。但一個陰錯陽差，最後抹殺了Urizen的竟然是Nero的愛刀Red Queen。雖然體內有Nero和Dante硬灌輸進來的充沛魔力，但估計只能勉強維持一個月左右，自己也會跟方才的Urizen一樣碎成殘渣消失在世界上。

也罷，無論如何自己都是要消失的，只是灰飛煙滅或以Vergil的身分回歸的差異。

「跟我回家吧！」Nero靠著膝反射，不經大腦的脫口而出。

V稍微一愣，不理解Nero的用意。

「我...我有魔力可以維持你的樣子，而且...而且...我接到案子時你也可以幫手，順便吸收點魔力...再說...再說...欸，你把我跟但丁一起叫出來，卻只有付錢給但丁，我一毛都沒收到，你得付錢，不然別想溜！」Nero的大腦這時候才開始運作，不停的想著任何可以留下V的理由。

「我的錢已經都付給但丁了，現在身上一毛錢都沒有。」V聳聳肩，露出了勉強可以解釋為歉意的表情。

他沒打算賴帳，但這筆帳實在賴定了！從被Vergil分離拋棄開始算起，他出生在這個世界也不過才四十七天。付給但丁的錢是他在尋找Morrison的途中沿路搶劫了路邊的小混混弄到手的—認真說的話，全身上下除了詩集、手杖和從來沒有過的內褲以外，都是來自各地的小混混—但既然Urizen已不成威脅，他可不打算再去弄一疊血跡斑斑的鈔票回來。

「那好，在Malphas那裡你欠我一條命，在Urizen這裡你欠我一筆錢。現在別想跑，跟著我回家吧。」Nero得意洋洋地笑著。

「歡迎成為Devil May Cry二號店員工，員工編號003，一號跟二號當然就是我和Nico了。包吃包住，工作責任是平時幫Kyrie照顧孩子們，有委託上門時跟我出去斬妖除魔，直到你還清這兩條欠債為止。」大嘴咧開，Nero閃著一口白牙。「Kyrie煮飯很好吃的！吃飯時記得用搶的，不然Nico一點都不會留給你！」

沒有拒絕的餘地了，V心裡想著。

「好吧，那...就...多多指教了，老闆。」這個性到底學到誰的？應該是Dante吧？回頭叮嚀自己，下地獄時要告誡Vergil，把親弟弟管好。V在心裡忍不住翻了幾千個白眼，但白眼的背後藏不住笑意。

「Nero，你那邊女人小孩太多，不適合再多一個...」Dante出言阻止，對於V的打算還不清楚，即便他深知V的底細，但依然放心不下這對勉強可稱為父子的人同在一個屋簷下...畢竟當初狠狠扯斷Nero右手的，不就是Verigil本人嗎？但話還沒說完，就被Nero打斷了。

「安啦，Kyrie不只小孩，連流浪貓狗都照顧得很好，多一隻不算什麼！」說完，手搭在V的肩膀上，看似感情很好的勾肩搭背，實際上是用蠻力強迫V跟自己走在一起。「去找個公共電話打給Nico，叫她來接咱們回家。」


	4. Chapter 4

6月17日晚上6點05分

若說這世界上有如同東方的菩薩，西方的聖母瑪麗亞這樣的女人，絕對非Kyrie莫屬了。

出門斬妖除魔，然後帶回一個滿身刺青，沉默冷顏的男人回來。一進門，Nero和Nico便大聲嚷嚷著自己肚子好餓好餓要吃飯！Kyrie什麼也沒問，走進廚房，只花了兩刻鐘就端出了各種用大鍋盛裝的菜餚堆滿了整個餐桌。並且，非常體貼的特意用一人份的餐具把各式好菜都裝了一些放在V的面前。

V一開始感到不太適應。一方面是屬於Vergil的記憶中七歲開始就沒有了全家一同用餐的回憶；再來是，為何其他人的餐具只有一副刀叉和空盤，自己的卻有全套分隔盛裝的菜餚。

但等到Kyrie一聲令下喊了開動，V就了解為什麼只有他受到特別待遇。包含Nero和Nico在內，餐桌上七八個大小野孩子吃飯都是用搶的，鬧哄哄的一團，情境比東方某小島每年過年搶頭香還猙獰，刀叉齊飛的盛況他只在流浪的過程中在街邊的漫畫中看到過，這是第一次看到真人實境秀在面前上演！

餐桌下也不遑多讓，各式花色的貓、狗、鼠訓練有素的蹲坐在不同小孩旁邊。從隊伍分際明顯看得出來哪一隻是哪一個小孩撿回來的。直挺挺的等著桌面上的小主人將菜餚偷偷的遞到桌下來分贓。

Kyrie必定是怕他搶不到食物餓肚子，才會這麼體貼的先裝好給他。而餐桌上的另一個奇蹟是，Kyrie並沒有自己動手取菜過，她自己面前的空盤很快的堆成了一座小山。

「Kyrie，這個培根燉馬鈴薯好好吃啊，妳吃了嗎？」Nico率先叉了一大匙的培根燉馬鈴薯到Kyrie的盤中。

「Kyrie姐姐，我討厭奶油花椰菜...」一個小男孩撒嬌似的把自己份內的蔬菜堆到Kyrie盤中，卻馬上被旁邊年紀較大的女孩從大鍋中撈出一份放回盤上。

「不准挑食！」女孩對男孩凶完，接著又勺了一碗濃湯到給Kyrie。「Kyrie姐姐，妳得多吃點，妳這兩天幾乎粒米未進，瘦了好多。」

Nero看他在發呆，幫腔的叉了一塊鍋中最大的燉牛肉到他的盤子裏。

「吃吧，不用跟我們客氣。吃飽才有力氣幹活！」

盤中的燉牛肉散發著勾引口水的濃郁香氣，在外流浪了一個多月，從出生開始沒正經吃過一頓飯的V，下意識的回想起屬於Vergil的記憶，左手持叉，右手拿刀。用叉子固定住肉塊左邊邊緣，刀子仔細的將軟爛好入口的肉塊分開成一口大小，送進口中開始細嚼慢嚥起來，期間刀叉與餐盤沒有發出任何的碰撞聲。標準的英式用餐禮儀，搭配文雅流暢的動作，硬是讓所有的野孩子們—包含Nico和Nero—目瞪口呆！

然後，在眾目睽睽之下，連V本人都沒有發現，他的嘴角上揚，但眼角卻無意識的落下了眼淚。

孩子們傻眼與緊張兼具，Niko準備發怒開罵V的不知好歹，吃到Kyrie親手做的美味還哭！話還沒到嘴邊，就被Kyrie餐桌底下緊抓著的手止住。

她知道V上揚的嘴角洋溢的不是吃到美食的喜悅，這當然不是說她煮的菜不好吃...套句Nico曾經稱讚她的一句話：這世界不可能有人能嫌棄Kyrie的廚藝。然而落淚更不是嫌棄，那是更多複雜的情緒包含在內。是什麼情緒她不懂，只知道他的姿態和禮儀足以證明他是好人家長大的孩子；他的眼淚說明了他曾經歷過的艱辛。

「快吃吧，菜都要涼了。」說完，Kyrie忍不住伸出手摸摸V的頭，輕拍了兩下。

詭異的聖母畫面讓Nico噴笑，讓Nero有些氣惱，不知道是在吃誰的飛醋。Kyrie也發現自己的行為實在不妥當...臉紅的抽回手，說她要去把飯後甜點端出來，匆匆的躲回廚房。


	5. Chapter 5

6月17日晚上8點32分

中世紀風格的建築外，一抹紅色的螢光刺眼的亮著。Devil May Cry, 那是年長的狩魔獵人一直以來坐鎮的處所。

相隔了一個月又兩天，這盞招牌總算再次亮起，宣告著主人的回歸。Morrison與Trish分別帶來了一盒美式臘腸披薩與特大號草莓聖代，一起慶祝一代魔王的落幕。

然而屋子的主人並沒有用他們想像中該有的玩世不恭與輕佻接受他們的好意，相反的是速速的打發了兩人離開，關上大門。

沿途所帶回的魔具以及武器，包含那把沉重血腥的魔劍Sparta胡亂的堆在角落。兩腿交疊的翹在凌亂不堪的辦公桌上，穿著腥紅色風衣的半魔手中執著一隻寶石掛墜，沉默的注視著。任由桌上的披薩變冷，聖代也逐漸融化。


	6. Chapter 6

6月17日晚上10點29分

由於房間不夠的關係，Nero和Nico決定把Nico在閣樓的槍械研究室清空，器材全搬到麵包車上，原有的空間就成了V的房間。因為來得匆忙，家具寢具什麼都沒有，在Kyrie的滿臉歉意下，Nero從角落翻出地毯與棉被，連同吃得太飽而昏昏欲睡的V一起拎上樓。

當Nero忙著打地鋪時，靠在牆壁上打盹兒的V半瞇著眼，聽著樓下傳來Kyrie和Nico趕著小孩們去刷牙準備就寢的聲音，模模糊糊的一個想法告訴自己：原來一個大家庭生活在一起的感覺也不壞。

Nero的聲音從不遠處傳來，告訴他床鋪好，可以睡了。V回過神，脫下上衣準備就寢，同時轉過身想跟Nero道謝。

「！」沒有說話，一臉懵逼看著地板上整齊的鋪著兩組棉被以及並排的兩顆枕頭，V的表情有如大夢初醒。

「怎啦？」Nero不以為意。

「誰跟誰的？」該不會其實他跑錯房了，這裡是Nero和Kyrie的寢室？

「你跟我啊，廢話！總算有機會不用跟那些小鬼睡在一起了。你不知道他們半夜多會踢人！」

原來Kyrie和Nero是分房睡的？V沒問，但眼神明顯疑惑。

像是看穿了V的疑惑，Nero拉著V躺了下來，自己也喬了個舒服的姿勢後開口。

「Kyrie陪女孩子們睡，我陪男孩子們睡。原本Nico單獨一間房間。不過現在孩子們也慢慢長大，床位放不下那麼多人了，以後Kyrie和Nico共用一間房間，你就委屈點陪我吧。」

「是很委屈。」V微微蹙著眉頭。雖然房間不大，但清空後塞兩床棉被也是綽綽有餘了。Nero非要把他壓在一個角落裡是幹什麼？前有Nero，後有牆壁，V的位置連翻身都有困難。「你靠太近了。」

「這樣才看得到你的臉。」不得不讚嘆靠魔力維持肉體的好處。Nero和Dante身上都有各種疤痕，臉部仔細看也有長年征戰的細微痕跡。然而眼前的V，不管何時看，肌膚比大部分的女人還要光滑細膩，帶著大理石色的光采。深刻的輪廓看起來像人工精細雕琢出的藝術品，想來應該還可以永遠維持這副模樣不會老....至少他至今還猜不出V究竟幾歲了。

伸手輕輕地讓手指從V的無瑕臉頰滑過，感受到V明顯的神經緊繃。Nero壞笑，又將手往V的胸前慢慢探去。

「你想幹嘛？」V摒住呼吸，不想讓Nero發現自己的心跳正在狂飆。

「幫你檢查傷口癒合了沒有啊！」Nero回答得理所當然，手的動作並沒有停止。

「已經好了，不勞費心！」V板著臉，一把攫住Nero游移的手腕。猛然的，Nero也一把握住V的手腕，借力使力的將V拉到自己身邊，V的臉頰緊貼著Nero的脖子，感受到臉部下方十公分處，Nero的心臟猛烈的鼓動。

「別拒絕...讓我知道你活著，活得好好的...」Nero低著頭，吻著V的濃密鬈髮，雙手鉗得死緊不讓V有逃開的機會。「我以為自己害死你了，幸好，你活著，在這。」

「你再不放開我，我一樣會死在你面前...悶死的。」V的聲音悶悶的，明顯感受得到真的被Nero壓得喘不過氣。

Nero稍稍鬆開鬆了手，但仍然鉗緊著V。

動彈不得的V唯有使出唯一能活動的凶器...一口白牙往Nero的脖子咬了一口。

就像衝鋒隊接到突襲信號一樣，Nero的身體開啟了某種開關，不由自主的翻身將V壓在身下，用雙唇開始掠奪著V。

靈活的舌尖輕易的撬開V的牙齒，長驅直入的深入V的口腔，一會兒糾纏著柔軟的舌頭，一會兒進攻著上顎的敏感帶；雙手焦急的在V細瘦卻佈滿肌肉的身軀上探索，急切的撫摸確認著每一吋細節。

V是打算反抗的，他的理智是真的這樣打算的。但他的身體記起了上一次的歡愉與滿足，頑固的與理智對抗。

「別這樣，Nero。」V虛弱的輕聲乞求。這種無法控制自己的感覺令他害怕。

「為什麼...你也有感覺了不是嗎？」Nero停住動作，定定的看著V。

V迴避他的眼神。

「我想要你，V。想要得受不了，不是只有肉體上的渴望，我想更接近你，想佔有你。」Nero在V緊閉的雙眼，睫毛，眉宇之間灑下綿密細碎的吻。「看著我，告訴我你不想要我，告訴我你沒有感覺，這樣我會很乾脆地放棄。不然，不要拒絕我，我沒有這麼想要一個人過。我想把你綁在身邊，想觸碰你，想保護你。我不知道為什麼，但你現在是我所有的渴望...」

一連串的吻與戀人般的絮語幾乎將V給融化。只是身體雖然哭求著Nero的碰觸與親密，理智卻沒有退讓。

「The weeping child could not be heard,   
The weeping parents wept in vain;  
They stripped him to his little shirt,   
And bound him in an iron chain…」不自主的回憶起詩集中的字句，V低語。

Nero沒有打斷，他喜歡V念詩的聲音，也喜歡看他念詩時眼簾低垂的沉靜表情。只要別在緊要關頭時念就好。

「我隨時可能會消失...」總算抬起頭看著Nero，這不是威脅，而是無奈。

「或者，消失的可能是你。可能有一天醒來，發現我還是那個沒有人聽得見我哭泣，孤獨流浪在Limbo與現世邊緣，掙扎活下去的小男孩；發現這頓溫熱的，坐在餐桌前的晚餐、家人一樣溫暖的互動氣氛、還有自己活得像個人的一天只是一場夢...」V看著Nero的臉，伸手撫摸著。然而，V的目光雖然停在Nero的臉上的方向，但是眼神並不在那裡。彷彿看透了Nero的臉，直直看穿到Nero背後好遠好遠的距離。

活得像個人的一天...那是多麼卑微的渴求。

「V...看著我...」Nero吻了一下V的睫毛，強迫他正視著自己。「看著我，不要看著不存在的夢！你不會消失的...因為我會讓你每晚在我懷裡入睡，早上在我的魔力中醒來。為了達到這個承諾，我也不會消失...不會再流浪，不會再孤獨，你只要安心的在我身邊，被愛，被保護就好....」

那是他們曾經的對話...原來Nero一直記著。

「不論如何？」V別有深意卻又溫柔的問。「不論我是誰？

「不論如何，不論你是誰。」Nero認真的宣告著，手指輕輕的從V的髮梢游移。「只要有這張臉，這個身體，這個喜歡詩集的腦袋，都是你，只要你是你，就夠了。」

這一次，V主動吻了Nero…

\---

如果上一次的親密接觸是驚嚇與反抗，這一次的感受就是緊張與生澀。V的手掌像是不知道要往哪裡擺一樣，緊緊抓著Nero的雙臂。

「你很緊張...我是你的第一次嗎？」Nero盡力掩飾語氣中的期待與高興。

V的皮膚從胸口到脖子，再從脖子到耳根，往臉頰方向迅速的漲紅。

「並不是！」V立刻反駁，但一說出口立刻後悔...那不是屬於他的記憶。

Nero判斷不出來他是因為說謊而臉紅，還是因為害羞而臉紅。

「是跟誰？男的女的？是什麼人？」一問出口他就開始後悔，這反應比小孩還不如。但他的膝蓋反射運作速度比大腦快太多了。

「都過去了，別問！」把頭扭開，不讓Nero有機會窺探自己的表情。這是在吃醋嗎？原來神經比腰圍還粗的Nero也會吃醋？

「怎麼可能不問...你究竟知不知道我有多想獨佔你？」Nero的動作變得稍稍粗暴，用牙齒啃咬著V的耳垂，手指拉扯著V的乳頭。「以前來不及了，但現在開始，你是我的，這顆心，這個唇，這個身體，還有這裡...」

一把緊握住V的分身。

「只能留下我的痕跡，和對我的記憶！」

雙手被Nero交疊起來壓在頭頂上，啃咬，吸吮和揉捏在V的身上留下了滿滿的紅色印記，夾雜著疼痛與快感的撫觸讓V的喘息逐漸拔尖。陰莖因為暴漲而開始疼痛，無法用手去碰觸，雙腿又被Nero分開無法夾緊。V無意識的尋找著、磨蹭著Nero的下半身，想緩解即將潰堤的慾望。深粉色的前端碰觸到Nero的大腿，傳送到腦部的快感立刻引起一陣顫抖，在Nero大腿肌肉上連結出一根銀色的黏稠細絲。

Nero當然注意到大腿上的觸感以及些微的濕黏，V看起來雙眼已經失神，表情說明只想要獲得更多的快感。

一股爆炸性的強烈快感襲捲，溫暖而又溼熱的觸感包覆住V的分身，簡直有如沖天炮一樣從下半身直奔大腦中樞的快感中心。

「哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」V的視線所及之處看見Nero的一頭銀髮埋在他的胯下，然而此刻他不殘存任何的思考能力，只剩叫喊及喘息的本能。

Nero輕易的褪下V前端的皮膚，順著下方的繫帶往上舔舐到尖端的小孔，還將柔軟的舌尖試探性的分開小洞邊緣並刺入，同時溫暖的口腔整個包覆住露出的粉色頂端，慢慢的整個含入口中。

「Ne...Nero…停下... Nero….不...行...停下...」

口中的觸感變得膨脹而些微的顫抖，Nero知道那是訊號。不過他並沒有依從V的要求，反而更加用力的啜著。

「Nero！！！來...來了...啊....」比火山更猛烈噴發的慾望在Nero的口中炸開，Nero並沒有鬆口，一股腦的全吞了進去，還特意透過吞嚥的動作繼續對V施加更多的刺激。

V的呻吟漸漸變成了嗚咽，眼角再次漾出水光，但這次不帶任何負面情緒，完全是生理性的淚水。

聽見V失常的發出小貓一樣的低泣聲，Nero滿意的抬起上半身，用手指輕輕抹去V眼角的液體。

「太刺激了嗎？」

V沒有回答，明顯的仍然失神中，微張的嘴，迷濛的眼，那副表情根本犯規！Nero的下半身看著V的樣子，張牙舞爪的暴漲。

「你現在的表情，誘人到犯罪的程度你知道嗎？看過你這個樣子的人，我都想讓他們下地獄...」Nero既忌妒又不甘心，竟然有人可能搶在他之前看過V這副模樣，fuck，他真的想獨佔V的全部。暴怒的陰莖在V的後穴口摩擦，眼神同時燃燒著慾火與怒火。「讓我看你更失守的樣子，讓我看看從來沒人見過的那一面，不然我忌妒得要瘋了！」

「那是...騙你的...沒有人...看過...」V不認為這是謊言，作為V的日子以來，確實是沒有人看過。而且Nero這傢伙的嫉妒心真的不能小覷。再不從實招來，恐怕自己過了今晚會比Urizen更慘！Urizen至少還有些殘渣留著。「接吻、擁抱、還有剛剛做的那些事情...都是第一次...」

「真的？」Nero開心的情緒全寫在臉上了。

「真的...」餘韻還沒消退，V說話的聲音仍然帶著性感的哭腔。「這種事情，也是第一次...」

V的雙手爬過Nero的臉，身體，到臀部。滑到前面，開始用虛軟且不熟練的方式撫摸著Nero的分身。

Nero感受到怒火與慾火都稍稍的被緩解，倒抽了一口氣，發出輕微的嘆息聲。看著V全身都是牙印與吻痕，他知道自己剛剛下手太重了。看來今晚又得放V一馬...

「可惡...好想進去...」趴在V身上，手指頭愛撫著V的穴口，Nero忍耐得渾身發抖。

V的臉色轉變為些微的恐慌，手掌也下意識的握緊了Nero的肉棒確認尺寸。

「別傻了，這麼大的...進不去的...」

Nero趴在V的身上，下半身不由自主的在V的股間磨蹭哀嚎。

「這種話...太犯規了啊！不要再說了...我會把持不住啊！」


	7. Chapter 7

6月18日早上8點55分

第二天一早，Nico好奇的眼光在Nero和V之間輪流打轉。

今天的Nero並沒有穿著往常習慣的棕色破爛針織衫，只穿著平時套在外頭的牛仔夾克。相反地，那件針織衫穿在V的長背心下。

V沒有回應Nico的目光，左手撐在脖子上，右手捧著詩集，專心的閱讀。

Nico假裝保養車子，卻在另一旁不斷用力瞇著眼，當她透過眼鏡確認破爛的針織衫底下透出的不只是單純的刺青，還有紫紅瘀青的顏色時，邪惡的笑容爬滿她的臉。

「那是什麼怪物？」Nico指著門外失聲尖叫。

Nero從車底下鑽出，V也放下左手，舉起手杖指向前方，做著呼喚使魔的準備。

門外是空的，哪有什麼怪物？倒是Nico尖叫了第二次。

「天哪... Nero你種的是草莓還是茄子啊？？？也不憐香惜玉點...V你不疼嗎？」看到V原先左手遮住的脖子上原來是一大塊的吻痕，旁邊還有清晰的牙印。本來還想嘲笑兩人一番，現在不得不同情起V來了，先不說V大病初癒，就算是貓妖投胎，有九條命墊背，遇上Nero恐怕會被玩到一條命都不剩！

發現自己被Nico給耍了，Nero作勢準備一腳往她身上踹下去，V則是努力維持著面無表情的臉，耳根卻悄悄的紅了。

幸好，店裡的電話鈴聲拔尖的響起。

「Devil May Cry，你要什麼？」Nico一把抄起電話，擺出生意上門Nero待命的兇狠表情。「好，東方四號街？好，馬上到。」

Nero一把拎起V的衣領，坐到麵包車上。絲毫不管Nico的抗議，直接把車門關上，揚長而去。徒留Nico在原地跳腳。

\---

今天與往常不一樣，向來Nero只要靠鼻子就能聞出附近惡魔的臭味，然而今天他們在東方四號街來來回回繞了幾十圈，不僅完全看不到惡魔的蹤跡，連一絲臭味也聞不出來。街上毫無生機，看來大家都被惡魔嚇得離開街上了。

坐在麵包車後方的Griffon好整以暇的邊整理著羽毛邊開口。

「V，你先下車吧，這樣才找得到的。」

坐在前座的兩人一頭霧水，頻頻追問Griffon，甚至以晚餐加菜一道烤全雞要脅。但這隻小雞始終不肯多說，只一味的催促V下車。

臨下車前，Griffon交代Nero。

「繞到盡頭再回來接我們。」接著拎著V飛走了。

Nero並沒有太多的選擇，只能聽從Griffon的建議，把車開往街尾，接著迴轉，開始尋找V的身影。

雖然什麼也沒看見，但Nero直覺的停在某間商店的門口。商店並沒有在營業，大門半掩，一邊的櫥窗玻璃已經破碎被釘上了木板，另一邊還勉強看得出商店中的擺設。

Nero深吸一口氣，微笑了下。門後方散發出V的味道，他大概是累了，躲在商店中稍作休息。

推開半掩的商店門，不出所料，門後方的V給了Nero一個大大的擁抱。

Nero輕撫著V的捲髮，V發出撒嬌似的呻吟，捧起Nero的臉，熱切的吻著他的唇，雙手還不安分的開始拆解Nero的槍帶、鈕釦...並輕輕的撫摸上Nero深紅色的乳頭，輾磨揉搓著。

敏感的部位被色情的挑逗著，Nero的背脊一陣哆嗦，熱情的回應V的吻。溼熱黏膩的舌頭擠進了Nero的口腔中，刮擦著上顎。

他需要喘口氣，雙手捧起V的雙頰，Nero愛憐的輕撫著，稍微退開一點距離。

原已被吻得頭暈目眩的Nero突然一腳往V的胯下踹去，抽出Red Queen，催了兩下油門就往前方招呼過去。

眼前的傢伙散發出V的氣息，帶著V的長相，但不是V。他的眸子是一種接近透明的灰，不是V那樣深沉像翡翠散發光芒的綠。

回想起來...V只會在被自己強吻時試圖念經，喔不，念詩讓自己冷靜下來，這麼主動的V恐怕只存在自己的春夢裡。那眼前這傢伙是誰？是誰給他的勇氣讓他膽敢偽裝成V？梁靜茹嗎？

「How sweet I roam'd from field to field,  
And tasted all the summers pride,  
Till the prince of love beheld,  
Who in the sunny beams did glide!」  
明明是乍聽之下非常甜蜜的詩句，卻張揚出不容隱藏的殺氣。開口的是從背後推門進來，臉色冷峻到足以殺死任何生物一萬次的V。Nero心裡哀嚎...自己只有一條命，無法死一萬次，不知道可不可以用半死兩萬次折抵。

「那是個成熟的Incubus，男性的魅魔。」Griffon不識趣的停在V的手臂上開始解說。「Incubus不只能偽裝成任何人的外型，還能散發出令你的大腦感到愉悅的費洛蒙，通常就是你現在心裡最重要的人。聞到的人總是不自覺地會往他的所在地靠近...然後...精盡人亡大概是最好的下場了。」

此時Incubus已經卸下V的外型偽裝，展露出原型。事實上，原型的Incubus並不醜陋，甚至出奇的俊美，白金色的頭髮中一對黑色彎曲的山羊角，瘦削的下巴襯托著閃爍的雙眼，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的雙唇，乍看下和V有著相同的氣質。赤裸的身體展現了優美的曲線，寬闊的胸膛向腰部收成一個完美的倒三角形，古銅色的肌膚更是散發出可口的光芒。只是膝蓋以下如同山羊小腿的蹄趾、從背後伸展出帶著黏液的粗壯觸手，如同未成熟的松果一樣覆蓋層層鱗片的跋扈下身，在在的強調出這是個100%純血的惡魔。

「所以你為什麼不能事先警告一下？」Nero一邊閃躲著Incubus的觸手，一邊不客氣的對Griffon飆罵。

「牠的味道和V醬的味道混在一塊兒了，不把你們分開根本找不到，我也是猜測的。」

頓了一下，Griffon的語氣明顯幸災樂禍。

「何況要是事先警告了，我和小詩人還有精彩的纏綿大戲可看嗎？我可是下注了50魂賭你會被Incubus吸乾耶！」小心翼翼的避免雷電在這窄小的位置傷到宿主，Griffon有些施展不開。倒是擅長近身戰的Shadow將自身化為電鋸，嘩啦嘩啦的斬掉Incubus一大半的觸手。

「Fuck you!」掏出Blue Rose，只有第一槍是往Incubus伸來的觸手招呼，後面幾槍全對準了Griffon開火。

「槍烤不熟我的，你晚餐一樣不會有加菜的餘地！」Griffon飛舞著閃躲Nero毫不停歇的子彈，繼續貧嘴，眼看Nero帥氣熟練的填裝第二波彈匣，有人嘆了口氣。

一隻白皙帶點濕冷的手溫柔的覆蓋在Nero握槍的手背上，阻止他繼續發射。

「然而我賭500魂你在被脫光前就會發現那不是我了。」V似笑非笑的捉著Nero的手，將槍口移向incubus。「所以我贏了，專心對付他吧。」

Nero傻傻的笑了，高興於V對他的信任，也慶幸V想殺死一萬次的似乎不是他，是欺騙了自己還吃了不少嫩豆腐的incubus吧？Nero一邊想一邊一槍噴斷了另一支爬升來的觸手。

有別於以往的單打獨鬥，有了V和兩隻使魔的幫忙，Nero輕鬆的解決了這個色情狂惡魔。

當惡魔在Red Queen與手杖的連擊下碎成粉末時，兩人並沒有立即離開。Nero找了張椅子坐下，看著V慢慢的將Incubus碎裂的魔力結晶吸收進體內。


	8. Chapter 8

很快的，Nero發現V不太對勁。

有別於應展現出的精神煥發，V的呼吸變得細微而急促，臉頰有些緋紅的色彩點綴，似乎身體有些軟弱無力的癱坐在旁邊一張破舊的沙發上。

「你沒事吧？」此時的V顯露出難受的表情，Nero擔心得用自己的額頭靠在Nero額頭上，權充體溫計確認V的狀態。

V沒有回答，雙手鬆軟無力的勾在Nero的肩膀上，將嘴唇湊過去吻住Nero的。

有那麼一瞬間，Nero拿起了Blue Rose準備再開一槍，但是他斜眼看著Griffon和Shadow都已經化為無形成為V的紋身，相信眼前這位是真的。胸口突然一疼，他低頭看著V用惡狠狠的眼光瞪著他。

「看著我，不要看別的地方。」V早已解開他牛仔夾克的扣子，用近乎貪婪且飢渴的方式吸吮著他的乳頭，乳頭週圍一圈清晰的齒印，看來是V吃醋的痕跡。伸出舌頭，V用舌尖快速的輕掃過乳尖，強烈的快感讓Nero渾身起了雞皮疙瘩。他伸手碰觸V柔軟的髮絲，極力抗拒自己想將他的頭往下壓的衝動。

然而V絲毫不害臊的猛力扯開Nero的牛仔褲，貪婪的吸啜著Nero的分身，臉部向上仰望，仔細的觀察著Nero的表情變化。殊不知沒有任何男人受得了這個角度下所見到的表情，那像是期盼以及挑逗的眼神讓Nero的分身用力暴漲，幾乎讓V窒息！

Nero背靠著椅子慢慢的朝地板躺下，讓V趴在他身上繼續舔吮著自己最敏感的地方。同時將V的身體慢慢的往自己的方向帶，在嘴唇沒有離開的情況下，V的下半身懸在Nero的臉上，兩人呈現出69的姿態。

扒下V的黑色工作褲，Nero用口攫住V的男性象徵，雙手一會兒揉捏著V的乳頭，一會兒愛撫著V的後穴。不時的伸出舌頭探索著不曾被他人開啟的後門，感受著V想專心吸吮卻又無法忽視這份刺激的顫抖。

與V的分身不同的是，Nero雖然沒有V如此修長，但直徑卻足足粗了一圈，若是不好好的潤滑及擴張，V這麼細瘦的身子應該是撐不到回家。

輕輕的用一根手指插入，雖然很緊，但不至於抵抗的很用力。然後是兩根，三根，慢慢的讓V適應外部的掠奪。Nero回想著自己DIY時喜歡從外部刺激的位置，溫柔的在V的穴內探索著。在接近睪丸的附近找到了一塊微微的突起硬塊，身上的V立刻弓起背，抬頭發出狂嘯。

「Jackpot!」Nero有規律的在V的敏感突起點碾磨揉搓，愉悅的聽著V無法抑制的浪叫。V極度不安的扭動著，下身卻被Nero一隻手緊緊按壓在他的臉上，堅硬的勃起部位也被緊緊的吸啜住，完全無法離開。

「Nero，放開！要出來了！」話音方落，V的堅挺就強烈的顫抖了幾下，膨脹的觸感扯住Nero的口腔，一滴不剩的噴發出來。從Nero的嘴角溢出了絕大部分的濁白色液體...

Nero鬆開自己已經痠麻的雙唇，抽出自己的手指。此時V卻急急的起身，滾在一旁，蜷縮在地板上喘著氣。

Nero和V一起側躺在地上，溫柔的從背後環住他。雖然自己還沒有到，但看到V這種強烈的反應，心理的滿足感遠大於生理的需求。

不料，V不知道哪來的力氣，突然翻身壓住Nero，讓Nero正面仰躺在地。接著V用Nero決定記在心中一輩子的淫蕩表情，媚笑著，舌尖舔著唇角，扭著腰，扶著Nero的下身對準自己的穴口，一分一吋的慢慢坐下來。

很快的，就如同Nero所預料，V的表情從勾引轉為痛苦，緊閉著雙眼，蹙緊的眉頭，伴隨著抵在他胸前雙手的顫抖...

「V，別逞強。痛就停下。」扶著V纖細的腰肢往上提，Nero試圖讓V退出自己的進犯。雖然是期待已久的插入，但害怕傷害到心愛的人兒，Nero寧可再多忍耐一陣子。

V沒有停止自己的動作，只是俯下身，咬住Nero的左耳垂，輕輕的扯了一下，呢喃著自己的慾望。

「我想要你，Nero，現在就要...以後也會一直要下去...」

說罷，吻著Nero的雙唇，繼續用著疼痛與滿足交雜的表情繼續著。進度有些緩慢，從不出汗的V緊閉著雙眼，雙唇微啟。緊縮的穴口不停的刺激著Nero強硬的分身，Nero忍不住雙手掰開V的臀瓣，輕輕的晃動著腰，指尖挑弄著，刺激著V的穴口周圍。

當巨大的陽物終於深深的全部刺入V的中心時，他翠綠的眼眸完全失了焦...

「V...全都進去了...」

分身被V夾得有點疼，但更多的是被V貪婪吸吮—來自上方與下方的吸吮夾擊—的刺激，Nero幾乎要用盡全力才能阻擋自己猛烈衝刺的慾望。

然而反客為主的V就沒這麼客氣了，體內才稍稍習慣被撐開的不適，立刻一上一下的搖動著，不時還調整一下位置，讓Nero的分身能夠更猛烈的撞擊著自己的敏感處，肉體拍擊的聲響與V的浪叫產生了共鳴，迴盪在這荒廢的屋子裡，每一次的撞擊都產生了更高亢的呼喊。

「Nero...好深，插得好深...好棒... Nero的...好厲害...」

當V不住的晃動著腰部，即將達到頂點時，Nero卻壞心眼的握住V的根部，不允許他擅自解放。

「Nero！放開，我要到了，放開...」扯著嘶啞的聲音，V扭動著腰肢，想在不滑脫Nero下身的情況下掙脫對自己根部的束縛，但面對比自己壯碩許多的Nero刻意箝制，V徒勞無功。

「怎麼可以這麼簡單就放過你呢？」Nero享受夠了眼前V慌亂的蠕動，空出一隻手，扶著V的腰肢用力往下壓，狠狠的將自己的分身刺進V的最深處。

倏然的攻擊讓V驚叫出來，腹部深處感受到一陣強烈的痙攣，痙攣刺激著Nero敏感的頂端部位，連帶的讓他也失控的鬆了手。放鬆了惡作劇的控制，卻緊緊壓著V的髖骨，讓兩人更加緊密的結合在一起，接觸的肌膚一陣一陣，規律的摩擦著，隨著節奏釋放出汩汩的慾望。

弓起背部，僵直的一陣顫抖之後，V趴下身，毫無空隙的和Nero相擁在一起，沉浸在腦袋與彈藥袋都完全淨空的餘韻。

聽著彼此的呼吸以及心跳聲逐漸和緩了下來，Nero回神，懊惱的抓著自己的頭髮。

「V，你還好嗎？」Nero輕輕的推了下依然趴在他胸前的V，擔心著他的身體狀況。

然而V沒有任何回應，也沒有動作，彷彿昏死在他身上一般。

身材瘦削的V即使將全身重量都壓在Nero，對年輕力壯的他來說都是小菜一碟，然而Nero卻急急的想抬起V的半身，好仔細端詳自己是否無意間傷害到對方。在他的眼裡，V就跟一片羽毛一樣，捏重了會碎，放輕了會飛。現在V雖然還有呼吸，但跟死了一樣的癱軟也不是Nero樂見。

Nero加強了力道想起身，這才感覺到V的反抗。

仔細一看，V的後頸到耳根又全部紅透了。和Nero在一起的這三天，V發紅的次數恐怕比過去一輩子都還要多...

畢竟他的一輩子也不過短短兩個月不到。

但這不是重點，Nero看出V現在羞到無法見人，寧願繼續把臉埋在Nero胸前當個鴕鳥，也不肯抬頭起身。

但骨瘦如柴的V又怎麼抵得過能將敵人壓制在地的惡魔右臂？得知V活得好好的Nero用力將V的上半身抬起，自己也順勢坐直，讓V的屁股維持在原來位置，把V摟在懷裡。

「我想incubus會是我未來最愛狩獵的惡魔。」好整以暇的調戲著因為incubus魔力殘留導致亂性的V，看來Nero對剛剛的結果也沒有太大異議。那扭腰的姿態，魅惑的表情，足夠自己回味一輩子！一回想起V剛剛的既性感又淫亂的樣子，還沒退出V體內的下身又膨脹了起來。

V僵住了不到三秒，感受到了Nero的反應。剛剛還死抓著Nero不肯抬頭的人現在反而慌亂的想起身，被Nero一把抱回懷裡。

「別怕，不會再欺負你了。先休息一會，動作別太大，有哪兒會疼嗎？」

「不...」V輕輕地吐出一個字後就拒絕再開口。

「那就好。」

鼻尖在V的肩頸，耳朵，兩頰之間來回的遊移，輕輕地摩擦，呼吸著V激情過後的清韻。Nero想不起來他上一次感到如此的滿足是什麼時候。


	9. Chapter 9

6月18日中午11點56分

回程的路上，Nero特意將車子開得緩慢，擔心老爺車差勁的避震性能震散了V的骨架。V在副駕駛座半瞇著眼，讀著詩。Griffon不知道何時又再次離開V的上臂，在後座Niko的工作台啄著零件打發時間。

Nero終究按耐不住的打破了沉默。

「V，你每一次吸收魔力結晶，都會受到影響嗎？這種影響，會持續多久？」

儘管這次的結果是兩人默許的，Nero依舊擔心往後的後遺症。他希望V活下去，活得長長久久，但惡魔十有八九都是帶著惡意出現，Nero害怕這樣的吸收過程會影響到V的心智。

「過去的經驗...影響是不大的。可以控制住...也不會持續太久。」V的語氣並沒有絕對的把握，畢竟剛剛的所作所為，感到意外的不只是Nero。

「那剛剛...算是影響不大嗎？」如果是的話，V往後只能吸取自己的魔力，Nero心想。

「不，剛剛算是特別的狀況...先前沒有這麼失控過...」V的聲音依舊平穩，帶著很細微的一絲懊惱。大而化之的Nero沒注意，Griffon卻發現了。

「怎麼會這樣呢？難道是不同的惡魔影響程度不同嗎？你吸收過我從Urizen身上榨出來的魔力，會不會怎樣？你現在想要統治世界或是追求最高的力量嗎？」

「別傻了。」說話的是Griffon，不知何時已經從後座飛到V的肩膀上。「魔力結晶畢竟是殘渣，影響力沒有大到能逼V醬去做他不想做的事。」

「那剛剛...？」Nero遲疑著。

「當然是V醬也想要你才會搞成這樣啊，嘖... V醬你要幹嘛？V醬～～～～」

話音未落，Griffon再次被V抓住雙腳，這次是往車窗外扔出去。

Griffon哇啦哇啦的瘋狂抱怨宿主不友善的聲音逐漸遠離，V單手托腮看著窗外，刻意迴避Nero的目光。

Nero看著V的故作冷漠，竊笑著開車，期待著今天開始的每一個夜晚。


	10. Chapter 10

6月21日下午3點04分

「Welcome, stranger, to this place,  
Where joy doth sit on every bough,  
Paleness flies from every face;  
We reap not what we do not sow.  
Innocence doth like a rose,  
Bloom on every maiden's cheek;  
Honour twines around her brows,  
The jewel health adorns her neck.」

門口的大樹下，一群孩子在附近吵吵嚷嚷，樹下僅有一大一小，一黑一白的兩個身影。流暢優美的詩句自黑色的人影口中流洩，穿著白色洋裝的小女孩，默默的看著黑色大人手中的詩集，聽著他念詩，順便學習認字。

V並不懂得如何對付孩子們，他唯一認識的孩子，只有在Vergil記憶中，那個八歲以前，既吵鬧又煩人的Dante；老是找他麻煩，吵他唸書的Dante；那個總是跟在他屁股後方，以弟弟自居的耍任性，卻又以同齡雙胞胎體格相等的優勢找他打架，害他被母親責罵的Dante。

念著詩，反覆檢視著這些回憶，V靜靜地笑了。小女孩發現詩文突然中斷，怯怯的抬起頭，不敢看向V的臉，V很快的發現小女孩的異狀。

「抱歉，我被一些舊事干擾了，我們繼續吧。」

坐在這讀詩給孩子聽也不是因為V有多愛孩子，而是他答應過Nero，沒有工作時要幫Kyrie照顧他們。實際上，這群孩子並不太需要人照顧，Fortuna的那場災害已經是五年前的事了，這群孩子最小的也已經8歲，最大的已經12歲，是能夠互相照看的年紀。瞧他們現在玩著踢罐子捉迷藏，方圓數百公尺都沒有其他陌生人，還能出啥亂子？

唯一的例外是V身邊的這個小女孩。

五年前她四歲，是這群孩子中少數當時不是在孤兒院長大的一個。但，也因為她不在孤兒院，所以災害發生時，身邊僅有自己的父母，沒有Nero，沒有Credo，沒有其他騎士團成員。

她的父母在災害發生時將幼小的她藏在箱子裡，透過箱子的縫隙，她恐怕是親眼目擊到自己的父母被惡魔撕成碎片的那一幕。總之，她獨自在箱子裡躲著，不敢隨意出來。Nero透過臭味找到她時，她已經在箱子裡躲了四天，沒吃沒喝，虛弱乏力，身上沾滿了自己的排泄物。臭味來自那些排泄物，也好，尿騷味總比屍臭好得多。

雖然在浩劫中倖存，但那之後她就不會說話了，也無法融入其他孩子們。別人問她問題僅以搖頭或點頭回應。也從不正眼與他人直視，當V領著這群孩子出門放風，其他孩子一哄而散，唯有她低著頭，定定的站在V的身邊。

「You can call me V。」沒有回應。

「去玩嗎？」搖頭。

「一起在這休息好嗎？」點頭。

「喜歡詩嗎？」沒有回應。

「讀給你聽好嗎？」點頭。

就這樣，一頁翻著一頁，V用他慣有的語調，慢慢的讀著詩。

兩人並沒有注意到天色逐漸昏暗，讀詩的聲音一直持續著。

「Hey, you two, dinner's ready.」Kyrie特有的溫柔呼喚從屋子傳出，打斷了V。

V闔上詩集，準備起身，身邊的小女孩動作顯得遲疑。

「下次再念吧，Kyrie在等我們一起用餐，妳不想讓她失望的對嗎？」點頭。

「喜歡詩嗎？」點頭。


	11. Chapter 11

6月21日晚上8點22分

「V先生，能跟我來一下嗎？」面對認識兩天，完全不熟悉的V，Kyrie客氣的叫他V先生。

V非常緊張，他看得出來Kyrie對Nero是特別的存在，那自己的介入，是否會對他們的生活造成影響？而Kyrie的呼喚又是所為何事？偷眼覷了一下Nero，想看看他是否有意見，意外的，Nero只是微笑的微微點頭，示意他跟上Kyrie的腳步。

忐忑難安的和Kyrie走進起居室，V發現沙發上疊了一疊衣服。Kyrie拿起最上方的一件對著V比劃。

「請把雙手張開喔。」Kyrie將衣服攤開，依然面帶溫柔的微笑。V依言辦理。「長度剛好呢，但是需要稍微收窄。雖然對V先生不好意思，但希望你不介意穿Credo的舊衣服呢。」

「Credo？」

「我的哥哥，五年前為了保護我過世了。」Kyrie微笑，但看得出來她的神情仍然保有著對兄長的懷念。「Nero太壯了，穿不下這些衣服。但我一直捨不得丟掉。如果你願意接受就太好了。」

這些衣服要給他？V現在才認知到這個事實。

「Kyrie小姐，謝謝妳的好意，可是我只是個寄宿的食客，實在不能再收下這些衣物。尤其還是妳兄長的貴重遺物。」V發自內心的推辭。

「叫我Kyrie就好了。」Kyrie臉色微微的泛紅起來。「Nero非常喜歡你呢，你知道的吧。」

這敏感的話題讓V無法回應，只是定定的看著眼前始終保持溫柔微笑的女性。

「他希望你可以一直留下來，所以，別說自己是食客，只要你願意留下來，你就是我們的家人了。Credo如果還在，他也會非常樂意跟你分享他的物品。」Kyrie開始拿起畫粉在衣服上做記號，標示需要收窄的範圍。

「妳不生氣嗎？」

「為什麼要生氣？我該為他高興的！Credo一定也會這樣說。他過世後，Nero代替他盡心盡力的照顧我，還有我堅持帶回來的孩子們。」Kyrie的語氣帶著一絲絲的歉疚。「如果我有用一些，可以幫Nero減輕一些壓力就好了。他跟Credo一樣怕嚇到我，從來不肯跟我說他在外面的工作，有骯髒不好的事也只往肚子裡吞。上一次明明手都斷了，也什麼都沒透露。但是V先生你不一樣，你可以和他一起工作，分享他的真實心情，這是我做不到的。所以我也希望你一直留著，把這裡當自己的家。」

「我會改口稱呼妳為Kyrie。」

Kyrie表示贊同的點點頭。

「也請你稱呼我V就可以了。」V微笑。「謝謝妳願意讓我留下來。」


	12. Chapter 12

6月26日夜晚9點27分

在門口呆滯了許久，Dante極少見的沒有足夠的勇氣推開面前那扇寫著「回家，撇條，睡覺！」的大門。

他不知道自己為什麼會來到這裡，為什麼會想重訪這個曾經淪為屠殺現場的骯髒酒吧，

這裡曾經叫做Bobby's cellar，是Dante—他在這裡為人所知的名字是Tony—曾經每天必定拜訪的垃圾收集處。(※註1)

會聚集在這裡的，如果不是孤傲到不屑與黑手黨為伍，就是連黑手黨都不屑收入門下，單打獨鬥的垃圾傭兵。每天喝著便宜的私酒，抽著劣質香煙，等著像Morrison那樣的中間人提供一些高危險性的保鏢，護送工作幹。運氣好的話，能賺到幾十塊錢，當天的房租跟飯錢酒錢都能有個著落；運氣不好的話，只怕錢沒賺到，連命都沒了。

Dante，或是當初的Tony，曾經是傭兵中的佼佼者，領頭狼。然而在Gilver的出現後，情勢逐漸敗壞，Dante逐漸失去在傭兵們中的凝聚力及影響力，最後，Bobby's cellar成了淒厲的屠殺現場。

想起Gilver，Dante心底湧起一陣劇痛。那流著自己相同血液的家人，被改造成了最兇惡的兵器Nelo Angelo，自己視為第二個母親的Goldstein(※註2)以及最好的夥伴Grue(※註3)都沒有僥倖生還，甚至連Grue的大女兒，被他暱稱為「公主殿下」的Jessica，也成了開啟魔界通道的犧牲品(※註4)。

Dante知道自己為什麼來到這裡。

如果當初被母親藏起來的是Vergil，流落在外掙扎生存的是自己，是否今天會是Vergil成為隱姓埋名的傭兵，而自己成為追殺他一切的Scarlatto Angelo？(※註5)

是的，當初追殺自己，以及身邊一切夥伴的Nelo Angelo，就是墜入地獄的Vergil被Mondus所改造而成的。自己怎麼會這麼遲鈍，完全沒有發現這顯而易見的事實？父親遺留的Yamato，獨特的居合刀術，由Vergil這名字變位而成的Gilver，早已昭示一切。

即使是這麼慘痛的回憶，Dante在徹底失去了Vergil後依然回到這裡。

即使是Gilver也好，Nelo Angelo也行，讓我再見一次Vergil。

自己是抱著這種不切實際的幻想來到這裡的，沒想到，早該成為廢墟的Bobby's cellar，裡面燈火依然通明，粗俗的吵嚷聲也仍然存在。唯一不同的是，原先寫著Bobby's的招牌，悄悄換成了Grue's。

在搬走的頭幾年，這個名字不知道出現千百次在Dante的噩夢中。依稀記得Morrison曾經告訴過他，Grue家的兩個小姐妹一切安好，Damte才漸漸的不再牽掛。(※註6)

推開門，進入了已改名為「Grue's cellar」小酒館，熟悉的吧檯，一樣骯髒的桌子，討人厭的煙味持續瀰漫。唯一不同的是，大腹便便的前酒館主人Bobby不復存在，取而代之的是兩個眼熟的女人。

「你是，Tony嗎？」話音到最後拔高成尖叫，Nesty向著後方正在收拾桌子的妹妹大喊。「Tiki，快來！是Tony啊！」

後方傳來小跑步的聲音，這對姊妹匆忙的來到門口，給了Dante一個熱情的擁抱。

「記得我們嗎？你以前常來我們家吃飯！」

Dante完全忘了原先的痛苦與失落，這對小姐妹遠比Morrison所說的「一切安好」還要更好！竟然能夠買下這間酒吧經營了起來。原先讓他心痛如絞的「Grue's」瞬間成了最棒的安慰。

「當然記得啊，真可惜妳們已經不再需要我餵飯了。但如果有需要的話，我還是當仁不讓這個職責的。」Dante開口便調戲兩小姐妹當初死黏著要他餵飯才肯吃的舊日往事。

「欸，哪天你老得吃不了飯，我們可以反過來餵你的。現在，說吧，要什麼？」

「我希望不要有那一天。現在先來一份草莓聖代和一杯琴酒吧，要烈一點的！」

「要我餵你嗎？」Tiki眨眨眼，向Dante媚笑了一下。

「整間酒吧的人都在對我虎視眈眈，算了吧，Tiki，先讓你欠著。等我老到吃不了飯了你再來！」

坐在吧檯邊與老朋友們調笑，除了Grue姐妹一直不停的幫Dante添酒，並信誓旦旦的表示絕對不會有任何的帳單寄到事務所向他請款以外，幾個曾經天天在這裡一起買醉等待工作的老傭兵們也不停的點酒請客，甚至連惡名昭彰的下水道水(※註7)都端了出來。Dante一杯又一杯不停的喝著，嘖嘖稱奇著這對當年還未成年的姊妹究竟是如何重現那苦到令人想吐的口味。

一陣氣流吹過酒吧門口的掛鈴響了起來，那是有新客人來到的提示。

Dante一杯含在唇邊的啤酒還沒入口，就這樣舉著杯子瞪著那位不速之客。

※註1：Dante成為惡魔獵人前，曾因為擔心惡魔的追殺而化名Tony Redgrave，擔任接案維生的傭兵。 Bobby's cellar為當時傭兵聚集地。

※註2：就是Nico的外祖母，也是為Dante製作Ebony與Ivory雙槍的傳奇槍匠。曾視Dante如己出，遭Gilver殺害。

※註3：Dante擔任傭兵時期的前輩，也是最好搭檔。Dante常前去他家蹭飯吃。

※註4：Grue的長女，當時十四歲的她暗戀著Dante，卻因為Grue與Dante的關係被Gilver設計成開啟魔界通道的祭品。在確定挽回無望後，Dante含淚稱她為「公主殿下」並承諾不會讓她太痛，得到她的允許後親手殺了她。

※註5：義大利文，意指紅天使，與Nelo Angelo黑天使為對應

※註6：Dante在擊敗Gilver後，將自己所存的錢全部交由Morrison，由Morrison透過其他方式交給兩姊妹使用，以此種方式彌補因自己而死的Grue與Jassica。自己則遠走他鄉避免再次牽連他人。

※註7：原酒吧主人Bobby親手釀製，最便宜的啤酒，據說苦得令人想吐，被戲稱為「下水道撈出的髒水」。


	13. Chapter 13

佇著銀色拐杖的V從門口走了進來，用招牌的表情似笑非笑的看著Dante。

「沒想到你真的來了。」V輕聲的說。

「原來你是要來找Tony的，早說呀！」Nesty忙不迭地轉頭看著Dante。「他來過好幾次了，總是說他在等人，卻又不說在等誰。原來你們倆認識。」

「能請你喝一杯嗎？」V沒有回應Nesty的招呼，走到Dante身邊逕自坐下，開口詢問。

Dante斂起笑容，聲音轉變的冷硬。

「你來幹嘛的？」對於V的提議不置可否。他的確想見Vergil，但不是這種形式，不是這個人。而且，V明知道自己的事務所在哪裡，特地找到這種地方來，恐怕有鬼。

「Nero呢？」

「我自己來的，沒有告訴他。」

原先熱情招呼兩人的Nesty眼見氣氛不對，作為酒吧女主人的直覺，她決定退開，並使眼色將Tony身邊的老朋友們都趕走，留下清靜的空間給兩人對話。

「你瞞著Nero在打什麼鬼主意？」Dante提高了警覺。「別再傷害Nero，他是你兒子你知道嗎！」

V的臉色僵硬，嘴唇微微的掀動，似乎想說什麼卻說不出口。

Dante也對自己的一時衝動開始後悔，他並不想讓Nero以及其身邊的人知道，Nero親手殺了父親—至少是魔性的那一面—他原本認為那該是他了結的責任。

V閉上眼睛，雙手交握支著額頭，思考了許久。

「Nero不是我，是『他』的兒子。我有『他』的記憶，但我不是『他』。」

「這是詭辯。」

「從『他』身體分離出的那一刻起，我們就以不同個體的身份就走向交叉了。甚至，回想起『他』部分所作所為時，身為人的良心幾乎趨使我以死謝罪。」V的語氣帶著一絲落寞。「我的任務，從一出生就完成了，剩下的，是等待死亡。只是陰錯陽差的活了下來，既然活著，我想做一些盡力能達到的補償。」

「所以你現在是以身相許以報Nero救命之恩嗎？」Dante的口氣蘊含無限諷刺。「你來得太晚了點，Nero的身邊已經有Kyrie了。不過以身相許這點子不錯，畢竟我也救過他們兩人一條命。」

「我愛著Nero。」停頓了一下，V緊盯著Dante，試圖讓他了解。「不是以父親的身分去愛，那是『他』的責任。是以伴侶的身份，和想要和Nero廝守的心態去愛。我了解『他』不在，你以Nero的保護者自居，所以我有必要向你保證，我不會傷害Nero，也不是以破壞Nero幸福的輕浮心態介入他的生活。」

「那你叫Kyrie怎麼辦？」Dante想起那個集所有良善與純潔於一身的女孩。當初Nero拼上一條命都要守護的女孩。即使Nero不會受傷，那Kyrie呢？

「Kyrie，她真的是我見過人世間最美好的存在。這世界上沒有人能不喜歡Kyrie的。」V深深歎了一口氣。「Kyrie在Credo過世後，把Credo和Nero重疊在一起了。她對待Nero的方式，有尊敬與依賴，有溫柔與親密，但獨獨缺乏佔有。」

Dante沒有反駁。

「Nero依然十分喜愛Kyrie，只是這五年來，他省思那份喜愛究竟是怎麼樣的情感？是對女神的憧憬？還是對高潔情懷的尊敬？」V似乎想起什麼小事，微笑著。「他不願意在Kyrie面前罵粗話，卻在我面前愉快的Fuck you連發。那是他在我身邊時，最輕鬆做自己的樣子。」

V談起Nero的時候，神色亮了起來，為他的蒼白添加不少生氣。Dante在Grue臉上看過這種表情，在Grue談論起他自傲的三個女兒的時候。不是父親的心態，而是衷心的喜愛某個人的光采。

Dante知道這場辯論是他輸了，如果Nero跟這小子在一起真的感到幸福，那以保護者自居的自己不是更應該祝福他們嗎？

只是，為什麼是他？這個人的存在，見證了自己的兄弟的灰飛煙滅。

Dante頭一次感到如此的寂寞。

\---

「你不會只是來報告your father-in-law你們有多幸福吧？」當然以自己的身份，用father-in-law自稱是托大了點。不過經過V剛剛一番話，Dante想不出更好的形容詞。

「Memory, hither come,  
And tune your merry notes;  
And while upon the wind  
Your music floats.」V以詩文回敬。

Dante的表情在聽見這首詩時從猙獰變得和緩，然後，變成悲傷。

「也許我和『他』被分離了，但我仍保有『他』的記憶。是這份記憶帶我來到這裡的。」V語調平穩，不帶悲喜。

「竟然會選擇這裡。」Dante想起那天晚上他躺在地板上，看見繃帶割裂後，Gilver的表情。堅決的恨意。一口氣灌下了苦啤酒，Dante再招呼了一杯琴酒。

「並不是選擇。」V莞爾，他看出了Dante的脆弱。這是很難得的情況。「而是你和『他』相遇過的地點，只剩這裡還存在。」(※註)

V同時也發現躲在角落尖起耳朵偷聽的Nesty，在他最後一句話時抖了一下。

「我知道『他』恨我。」Dante又是一杯琴酒落肚，自嘲地說。「或許這份恨意會跟著我下地獄，到時候我們就在地獄好好打一場吧，像小時候那樣。」

「如果我是地獄的管理者，聽到你這番話會決定祝福你長命百歲。」想想他們兄弟所到之處的下場，V認為這句話十分中肯。

「那些年，很痛苦嗎？」Vergil吃了多少苦，「他」對自己的恨意就有多深。

「一個八歲孩子，眼睜睜地看著家園被毀，以為弟弟和母親都死亡了，只能掙扎著活了下來...不可能不痛苦的！再一次的落入魔界後，還被弒母兇手改造成兵器，執行手刃弟弟的任務(※註2)，那份屈辱，跟夢魘一樣緊纏著『他』，如果不把這些情緒轉化為恨意，『他』是撐不過來的。」

「如果那天我沒找『他』打架就好了...」聲音堵在喉嚨裡，出不來。「或是在『他』跳下去時，我有緊抓住『他』的手...」(※註3)

Devil, may cry.

「『他』的記憶裡，除了你們的母親，全都是你的壞毛病。你找『他』麻煩，搶走『他』的東西，纏著『他』練劍，硬逼『他』打架，還有把過錯全都推到『他』身上，害『他』那天一個人孤單的在外面遊蕩才被惡魔盯上...」V像是挖著瘡疤一樣的數落Dante幼時的惡劣行為。

「『他』這麼恨我嗎？恨到你都能這麼清楚的記得。」Dante的頭低著，掩飾他的悲痛。

「換句話說，是因為對你的記憶，才能讓『他』撐過這些年。只是八歲的小孩會錯意了。」V笑笑地站起身。「世界上沒有人能不喜歡Kyrie，但，世界上也沒有人會討厭Dante。」

「『他』恨自己的軟弱，自己的無力，自己的衝動，恨自己不在你們身邊。但這份自責，一個七歲孩子無法承受，於是『他』只能怪罪於你來尋找活下去的勇氣。但在內心深處...」打開酒吧的門，鈴聲再次響起，V的身影離開了眾人的視線，只留下最後一句話。

「他不恨你。」

※註1：Dante與Gilver在Bobby's cellar相遇為一代的前傳故事。此後：一代的島爆炸了；三代的塔倒塌了；四代兩人擦身而過了二十年但Fortuna市中心成為了廢墟。事實上，若Grue姊妹沒把酒窖買下，酒窖原本也成了屠殺現場與廢墟。

※註2：一代最帥Boss Nelo Angelo是被一代大Boss抓住的Vergil改造而成。前傳小說中的Gilver就是Nelo Angelo纏上繃帶隱藏自己的臉孔假扮的。命令就是殺死Dante以開啟魔界與人界通道。

※註3：兩人八歲時，惡魔前來攻擊的那天，Dante故意惹火Vergil逼他打架，間接導致Vergil落單在外被惡魔偷襲；三代的Vergil在輸給Dante後，自願掉入魔界，Dante曾試著抓住Vergil但沒抓到。


	14. Chapter 14

6月28日下午1點13分

Nero在沙發上心神不寧的一下躺著，一下坐著，一下拿起Kyrie的文學小說，看不了兩頁就扔向一邊。改為拿起自己的漫畫誇張的快速翻閱，然後又扔向一邊。

沙發另一頭的V嘆了口氣，放下手中的詩集。

「說吧。」他知道Nero藏不住煩惱，才會如此坐立不安。

「這兩個禮拜你去哪兒了？」Nero立刻在沙發上盤起腿追問。

兩週前V只說要出遠門一趟，卻不肯讓Nero隨行，也不肯告訴Nero他的目的地。只向Nero保證，他會在魔力耗盡前回來，要Nero放心。

怎麼可能放心啊？在親眼見過他差點化為灰燼，又差點死在自己手裡之後？Nero在出發前一晚好說歹說「硬灌」了不少魔力進入V的體內—包含從某部位提供的—只差沒將Yamato召喚出來移植到V的右手上。

然而當晚的V只覺得自己差點被榨乾，看來Nero在不知不覺中學會了東方神秘的採陰補陽之術，他在提供魔力時又順便把V的體力給採了回去，一加一減正好互相抵銷。

「去見了Dante。」V一副無關緊要的回答。

「見他做什麼？如果是見Dante這種小事，你可以帶上我的。」Nero有點吃味，當初V在垂死之際只能接受Dante的供給，現在又瞞著自己去見他，難道V其實比較喜歡那種滿臉鬍渣，成天只吃油膩膩披薩跟甜膩膩草莓聖代的大叔？

「去向father in-law報告我們的近況啊。」V又是那副似笑非笑表情。「報告我搶走了他的寶貝小鬼。」

「什麼father in-law？他才不配！竟然還說我是dead weight！我可是一心一意想要救他耶！」Nero如V預期的氣呼呼反駁，那句Dead weight被記恨了這麼久，也難怪Dante始終把他當小鬼。

但其實兩人都明白，Nero真的非常尊敬Dante，把他當自己的父親看待。相信Dante對Nero的心態也是如此。

生了30秒悶氣，Nero還是忍不住探問：「Dante說了什麼？」

他看得出來Dante並不喜歡V，若是Dante反對，他會很難受的。

「他了解你和Kyrie想法後什麼也沒說，但也沒有不贊同。」

「那就好。」

一陣沉默後，V摸著Nero的後頸安撫，舒服的Nero瞇上眼，扭著脖子示意V繼續摸下去。

「Dante只是希望你和Kyrie都幸福，沒有惡意的。」

Nero索性側身躺下，頭枕在V的大腿上。

「我也是。」Nero軟軟的笑著回應。

\---

6月29日凌晨1點04分

Dante在Grue’s Cellar喝得酩酊大醉。

對Dante有好感的Tiki自告奮勇的扶Dante上樓，她從以前父親的口中聽說過一個笑話：

「Tony這麼大的人了，一旦喝醉了，竟然還會哭著叫媽媽！」

Tiki一直很希望有機會驗證，甚至親眼看見Tony哭著叫媽媽的樣子。

然而今天晚上的Tony即使喝醉了，但還是瞇著眼，滿臉笑意的一直重複著一句話。

「我也是，Vergil，我也是。」


	15. Chapter 15

6月29日早上11點27分

這天Kyrie和Nico開著車帶孩子們郊遊踏青去了，留下兩個大男人在家。

V坐在沙發上，左手拿著詩集，右撫摸著以他的大腿為枕的Nero的側臉。Nero也忍不住用臉摩擦著V的大腿，像隻小貓一樣享受這份安寧。

躺累了，Nero翻了個身，才想起現在的臉正對著V的下身。壞笑著，將臉埋進深處開始摩擦。

呼出的熱氣加上柔軟的摩擦，V雖然盡力維持不動聲色，但拿著詩集的左手開始微微顫抖，褲襠裡的敏感部位也悄悄膨脹。

「Nero，別鬧。」

Nero很乖的停止了吹氣與臉部摩擦。

然後，左手伸進V的衣服中尋找那害羞的粉紅色小點，右手的惡魔之臂壓住V的大腿不讓他有掙扎的機會，直接用牙齒咬住拉鍊頭，拉下拉鍊。V仍然沒有穿內褲的習慣，這方便了Nero。他用舌頭勾出V的堅挺，開始一上一下的吸吮。

「Nero，啊！我叫你不要鬧...」

「是啊，所以我不鬧你了，真槍實彈來吧。」說完，又繼續用他靈巧的唇舌挑逗V，還不時用牙齒輕輕的刮擦著繫帶處，V忍不住渾身顫抖，決定放棄掙扎。

「也幫我一下吧，你看，已經就變成這樣了。」Nero抓著V的手撫摸自己的下身，膨脹的弧度提醒V，這是一隻整整兩週沒有進食的野獸。

「我不在的時候，有想著我自己做嗎？」V一邊將手伸進Nero的腰帶中，一邊曖昧的詢問。

「你確認看看就知道了。」Nero抓著V的手再往下繼續探索，觸摸到沉甸甸的陰囊，那飽滿腫脹的內容物說明了一切。V才不輕不重的撫摸了幾下，Nero已經猴急起身將V壓在身下。

由於沙發上的空間不太足夠，Nero將的V的小腿提起，雙膝架到自己的肩膀上，避免V的身體無處安放。原先還游刃有餘的V開始小聲懇求。

「不要...這種姿勢...太羞恥了...」的確，從Nero的角度往下看，V的私處，包含深紅色的後穴，完全一覽無遺。

Nero完全不加理會，壞心眼的調笑著。

「可是這裡看起來不是這樣的啊，你看，一張一合的，仔細看還能看到裡面的皺摺，好像很期待呢。」說完，Nero伸出手指撫摸著穴口周圍，緩緩地插入了一根手指。

「裡面已經變軟了呢... V。」又多了一根手指滑入。「你現在的表情，好色氣，好想讓你看看自己現在的樣子。你看，裡面把我的手指夾著不放了。」

V不知道Nero從那裡學來這麼色情的調戲。他開始後悔自己的「如何活得像個人」的課程中，沒有安排學習到這項。明明兩人已經不是第一次上床了，但他又下意識的用雙手把整張臉遮住。

當Nero將V的開口弄得多汁又柔軟後，突然放下他的雙腿，將V翻過身，從背後慢慢的進入，接著就停住了。

「Nero…」V再次發出細聲的懇求，雖然感到羞恥，不過下身早已不聽話的準備好Nero的衝刺，但Nero卻動也不動。

「你想不想看看你現在的樣子？看看你的表情，還有我們結合在一起的樣子？」

說完，也不等V回應，雙臂穿過Nero的腿，並環向他的腰身，將V抱了起來。

如此突如其來的動作讓V反應不及，雙手直覺的往後勾住Nero的脖子避免自己掉下去。Nero確認他將V抱得緊緊的不會掉下後，維持著插在體內的狀態，走向起居室裡的全身穿衣鏡。

映在兩人眼簾的，是雙手雙腳全都大開，正面完全暴露的影像。V的已經從粉紅轉為深紅的乳頭在白皙的肌膚與墨色的刺青中特別明顯，纖細內收的腰身顯得髖骨十分突出。而在髖骨的輪廓正中央，堅挺的下身尖端不斷的冒出黏稠透明的液體，沿著挺立的莖幹在往下流淌著。再往下，是一直處於急速收縮，擴張的邊緣，和支撐著臀部不繼續往下滑落，深深插入的Nero的分身。V完全無法直視鏡中這比色情影片還淫靡的畫面，更不能相信鏡中那個臉頰緋紅，雙唇微啟，眼神迷濛還泛著水光的色氣表情來自自己。

「你夾得好緊，是看到自己的感覺太興奮嗎？」Nero開始前後晃動腰身，由於V的姿勢完全沒有施力點，能夠輕鬆抓起惡魔扔出去的惡魔手臂，現在正不斷的將自己抬起，放下。每一次都讓Nero的突刺，都比以往來得更深，自己的體重也推波助瀾的把臀部壓得更低，更加刺激。當自己瀕臨失控的邊緣時，Nero竟然還能空出左手，撫慰並逗弄他完全勃起的乳頭與下身。

「這樣很舒服吧？」

「很…舒服…Nero，好棒…」已經說不出完整的句子，只能用最簡單的片語表達。

堅硬的部分不停的往體內探索，在無法施力的狀態下中心只能集中於那一點，不自覺的收縮幾乎快把Nero夾到發疼。

當V無法控制的將雙手的指甲掐入Nero的肩膀時，幾道白濁的液體噴射在鏡子上。這一切，Nero都看在眼裡，扭動的速度也逐漸加快。V的嗓子已經啞了，卻無法控制喉嚨內發出的歡欣。

當Nero強硬的講V的臉轉過來對著自己，粗暴的吮住V的雙唇時，V感覺到如火山岩漿一樣滾燙的湧流，在自己的體內完全的爆發。

在昏死過去之前，V對Nero說的最後一句話是：如果我有天死了，屍體呈現分筋錯骨的樣子，那兇手毫無疑問的就是你了。


	16. Chapter 16

8月5日下午15點49分

Dante因為工作，來到Fortuna臨市。

他只是肚子餓了，想去Nero家蹭頓飯而已。絕對不是擔心Nero的生活好不好。也不是擔心Nero會因為V而受到傷害。

循著記憶中的路線，來到Nero家門口時，他簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

門口附近的草皮上架了兩圈寬闊的圍欄，圍欄入口處站崗的是Nero家所收養的兩個年紀最大的孩子。一個圍欄中，Shadow正充當小孩的坐騎，載著兩個娃在裡面悠閒的散步；另一個圍欄中，Griffon一爪拎著一個小鬼，在低矮的高度飛翔。圍欄外，至少有二三十個小孩還在排隊等待。

圍欄旁的大樹下，V依然專心的讀詩，旁邊坐著一個穿著白色洋裝的小女孩。

Dante靠近圍欄時，清楚聽見了那隻多嘴的鳥兒不停的大聲抱怨。

「藍衣服的，就是你，小鬼，不可以拔小貓咪的毛！還有你，紫色衣服的，我抓著你時別扭動，會掉下去。不要拔小貓咪的毛～好了，時間到，換下一組人，傑弗瑞把錢收好別掉了；我說了不要拔小貓咪的毛～～～～我的羽毛也不行～～～～～～」

「V，這是怎麼一回事？」

「先前，家裡快沒米下鍋了。身為食客總要做出點貢獻。所以我問Griffon他喜歡被油炸還是被碳烤。Griffon說，他有別的辦法賺錢。」指了指圍欄。「騎Shadow散步一圈五角，讓Griffon抓著飛一圈一元。老人與Dante半價，心臟病患者及孕婦不可乘坐。」

「什麼叫老人與Dante半價你給我說清楚。」

「那Dante兩倍價好了，吃了那麼多披薩和聖代，Griffon和Shadow可能負擔太大。」

Dante單手拎著V的領子將他提起。

「不要以為Nero給你撐腰，你就蹬鼻子上臉了。」

褲管感受到強力的拉扯，Dante低頭一看，那個穿白洋裝的小女孩明明嚇得臉色發青，雙眼噙著驚恐的淚水，卻仍然用盡全身的勇氣拉著自己的褲管，盯著自己，表情明顯在說：放開。

Dante並沒有驚嚇小孩的嗜好，嘆口氣鬆手。正想蹲下來哄哄小女孩，順便幫她擦擦眼淚，小女孩卻用力別過臉，再也不肯跟他對視。

V蹲下身，溫柔的為小女孩拭去淚水。

「我沒事。」點頭。

「別怕。」點頭。

「Dante是好人，只是愛開玩笑罷了。」點頭。

「你想不想讓Shadow帶你去兜風？」搖頭。

「讀詩給你聽？」點頭。

進行完一連串的單方對話，V看向Dante，笑了。

「給我撐腰的可不只Nero一個。」

那是充滿人性的笑，霎那間，Dante以為看見了幼年時期，打架打贏的，哥哥的臉。

\---

8月8日晚上21點08分

「我錯了，V醬，坐騎兒童樂園絕對是我出過最爛的主意。能不能宣布關閉？」

V沉默了一下，若有所思地問：「你覺得義式還是美式醃料好？」

「V醬，我覺得大個子平常都在休息太浪費了，他不是會轉圈圈嗎？讓他雙手各拎一個桶子，把小鬼們裝在裡面轉你看怎麼樣？就取名叫地心引力好了，一定可以賺更多的錢！」


	17. Chapter 17

8月31日晚上19點35分

Morrison手上拎著一盒披薩，推開了有著紅色螢光，閃爍著Devil May Cry字樣的大門。

「你依然不敲門啊，Morrison?」

「我以為披薩的香味就足夠讓你發現我在門外了。」將披薩放在桌上，Morrison從老式三件式西裝口袋中掏出雪茄，點燃後，不急不徐的吸了一口。

「縮吧，這促素沈麼工作？」已經打開盒子，拿出一片披薩開始大嚼的Dante口齒不清的問。

「再次拜訪Red Grave一趟。」Morrison露出一抹狡猾的微笑開口。

「為沈摸？」

「魔界與人界的裂縫並沒有完全的封印，那棵樹依然在成長並屠殺所有靠近的人類，雖然沒有大型的惡魔竄出，但從裂縫鑽來人界的小惡魔們也夠嗆了。Lady和Trish殺得很勤快，但他們都沒有好的辦法可以封住裂縫。Trish說，你可能知道辦法，但不確定你願不願意做。」

那棵樹，毫無疑問Morrison指的是Qliphoth。

Morrison並不清楚Dante和Trish在Fortuna遭遇過的詳細經歷，但Dante一聽就知道Trish意指何事—讓Nero從右手召喚出Yamato，隔絕人魔，封印裂縫。

Nero是現任Yamato擁有者一事，恐怕世界上僅有Dante、Trish、Nero以及Nico知道。外人僅僅知道Nero的右手是惡魔之手，卻不知道那強大的魔力來自Sparta的血脈以及Yamato的強化。畢竟曾是Sparta愛用的魔具，其威力絕對會引起各方惡魔的注意以及覬覦。這樣的消息一旦走漏，危險的不是Nero本人，而是Kyrie、Nico和他們所照顧的那群孩子。

讓Nero召喚出Yamato，恐怕是惹禍上身的開始，也是Trish將解法說的如此含蓄的原因。

「委託人是誰？」Dante眉頭皺著。

「就是Lady小姐。」

Dante發出嫌惡的聲音，嘖著舌頭。

「Lady委託的工作一向又累報酬又低，她小氣得連死人骨頭裡都能榨出油來當燃料。我考慮看看要不要接吧。」話是這麼說，但其實Dante心知肚明，Qliphoth一天沒有解決，Red Grave就一天無法安寧。他搔著不知道幾天沒洗的頭，又抓起一塊披薩吃，三兩下的就解決了吞進肚子裡。

「恐怕你沒有考慮的餘地，畢竟你已經把報酬吃下肚了。」停頓了一下，Morrison好整以暇的等著欣賞Dante被這句話所引發的效果

「Lady小姐也事先聲明過，不接受任何形式的退款，包含吃剩的披薩、嘔吐物或殘渣等。」看著表演完一連串的哽住、捶胸、 喝水、嗆到，然後不小心將披薩的殘渣咳到前方的古董文件桌上的Dante，Morrison咧開嘴，露出一口白牙進行委託說明。

桌上的電話鈴聲響起，Dante下意識的接起。

「Devil May Cry。」

話筒中溢出的是Nero的聲音。

「Dante，我們在新聞裡看到Red Grave的狀況了。V說他知道怎麼封印Qliphoth。」Nero連個招呼都沒有打，語氣不善的說完。

「等等，Nero你別衝動，我正準備出發去Red Grave。你好好待在Fortuna就好。」

「你該不會又要嫌我是個Dead weight了吧？好歹最後是我殺了Urizen。」

「那麼這個Dead weight現在打電話來是要告訴我怎麼封印Qliphoth嗎？」Dante故作感動語氣的回應。「當年的小鬼總算有幫上忙的一天。」

「Fuck you, Dante!」年輕的Nero禁不起挑撥，把口頭禪都搬出來了。「是因為V說需要靠你的力量才能封印Qliphoth，我才打這通電話。愛聽不聽隨你。」

「果然還是要年長有經驗的人帶領著比較舒服對吧？小鬼總是只會弄疼人的。」Dante開起了雙關黃腔，順帶諷刺Nero上次直直捅了現在的愛人一刀。對Nero這小子他總是滿滿的溺愛卻又忍不住逗他生氣。

「Fuck you!」

「喂，電話換人了，我是V。」V看不下一直被撩撥沒進入正題的對話，擅自講電話接了過來。背景音是Nero繼續怒罵著Dante的各種粗話以及Nico的嘲笑聲。

「怎麼？V，想我了嗎？我技術比Nero好多了，也不用你去賣身(上的刺青寵物)養家，怎麼樣，要來跟我了嗎？」從上一次酒吧對話後，Dante對待V的態度和緩了許多，不再拒他於千里之外，但這番話依然是以逗在旁邊聽的Nero為主，並非真心。

面對Dante的玩笑，V苦笑了兩聲，一隻手摀住空著的耳朵，隔絕Nero的咆哮，才聽得清楚話筒另一端的聲音。

「這是第二次我對你說這種話，可能也是最後一次了。We need your help, Dante。請到Fortuna來一趟，記得要帶著Sparta。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「我現在出發。」

Dante把電話掛上，掄起Sparta準備動身。

一直在旁邊聽的Morrison看著Dante，微笑卻略微擔憂的叮嚀。

「記得回來，Dante。」


	18. Chapter 18

8月31日晚上23點34分

「V，這樣會留下痕跡...」

坐在自己的大腿上，從脖子到肩膀，從胸口到腹部，V花了大把的時間在Nero身上啃咬，吸啜著。包含那深紅色的兩顆乳頭，現在也被V挑逗得又紅又腫，上頭還泛著V的唾液所殘留的水光。

「不能留下嗎？」V似笑非笑的抬起頭看著Nero，那柔軟濕潤的雙唇是停下了，但修長的手指並沒閒著，輕輕的刮搔著Nero的大腿內側，在髖骨與睪丸之間游移，卻堅決的避開Nero已經快要爆炸的分身。

「Dante明天會看到的。」Nero困窘的囁嚅著。

「坐車加上搭船，Dante至少要明天中午才會到達。你有惡魔的血統，復原力很好的。」言下之意是Nero自己想辦法消去或隱藏起那些痕跡。V邪惡的用手指點了一下Nero分身頂端的小洞，拉出了一條黏稠的細絲。「這裡已經好硬了。」

稍縱即逝的快感讓Nero難受的抬起臀部，做出插入的動作，但V靈巧的閃開，Nero的分身撲了個空。

難受的扭動著，Nero覺得自己的分身明明沒有任何衣物束縛，卻脹痛非常。只要一下就好，想要握住它，摩擦它，緩解一下那難耐的疼痛。

「不行喔，說好了今天只能由我來疼愛你。」輕壓下Nero想偷渡的左手，V又低頭吮住了Nero的唇。

Nero緊閉雙眼痛苦的抵抗著想伸手安慰自己的慾望，V的力道不大，他是可以輕易掙脫的。但他不想讓V失望。

好整以暇的舔遍了Nero的全身，甚至連睪丸都含進了嘴裡吸吮舔弄，就是不碰Nero已經堅硬如鐵的神木。Nero的下半身一直無法控制的蠕動，堅硬的下體也跟著顫動著，在V的面前呈現出一副色情非常的特寫畫面。

「V，可以進去嗎？」Nero的話音帶著顫抖，像隻可憐的小狗嗚咽撒嬌的奶音。

V臉上綻放出寵溺的笑容，調整好位置，讓自己的穴口對準了Nero的堅挺。後穴的肉瓣抵住分身的頂端，輕輕的滑弄。不知何時V竟然已經做好擴張跟潤滑，像是隨時等待著Nero的探訪。

「再說一次，你想要幹嘛？」

「讓我進去，拜託，V，我想進去你的身體裡。」在愛人面前沒有所謂的自尊，Nero嗚咽的懇求。

手指在Nero紅腫的乳尖刮了一下。

「好。」同時讓自己落下，將Nero的分身全數吞沒在自己裡面。

先前過度的脹痛在如此迅速的夾擊下轉變為強烈的劇痛，又在短短一秒間被極致的快感所取代。不過幾個眨眼，V將Nero的感受帶來了巨大的波動，逼得Nero完全喪失了理智。

翻過身，將V壓在自己的身下，用盡全力的往V的體內衝刺，已經無暇思考所謂的憐香惜玉，只有不停的狂抽猛插，神經全都集中在下身感受V體內溫暖的皺摺包覆。

V的雙手緊緊環抱著Nero的頸子，熱烈的在Nero的  
雙唇、脖子、上身各處留下吻痕與印記。在呻吟中不停的流洩出他的情感。

「我愛你，Nero…愛著你...」


	19. Chapter 19

9月1日下午13點04分

當Dante一腳踏進車庫時，Nero和Nico正在對車子做出發前的檢查，V則是站在一旁，靜靜地看著他們忙裡忙外，肩上的Griffon一如往常的聒噪不休，比較罕見的是V養的大黑貓Shadow也被召喚了出來，溫順的坐在V的身邊。

「Dante！好久不見，你的Ebony和Ivory還好嗎？給我看看吧，讓我幫你保養一下。」Niko見到Dante的出現，興高采烈的招呼著。

Dante沒有反對的解下槍帶，整組裝備扔到Nico手上。

「好啦，小鬼們，我來了。Nero，你是養了隻章魚還是水蛭什麼的？怎麼脖子上全都是被咬過的痕跡？」完全不改貧嘴的性格，一開口就嘲笑著Nero昨晚被種的草莓。

「如果你想要的話，我大發好心幫你製造一個就是了。」Nero掏出Blue Rose頂住Dante的側頸不甘示弱的回嘴。「別怕，只有一開始會痛而已。」

「嘖嘖，V，我看你把Shadow教得很好，怎麼這隻二哈這麼凶？記得把他的項圈戴好，免得四處亂咬！」

「你是不是忘了這隻二哈在V醬領養回來前是歸你管的啊，Dante？」Griffon還沒說完，一雙鳥喙再次被Dante伸手捏住，被迫閉上了嘴(物理)。

「回到正題吧，V，該怎麼封印Qliphoth？我們搭這台車去嗎？」Dante捏著Griffon的嘴把牠「種」回V的肩膀上詢問著。

瞟了一眼在角落幫Dante保養槍枝的Nico，V開口了。「到外面說吧，這裡不方便。」


	20. Chapter 20

那是Nero的慘叫聲。

Nico放下保養到一半的槍枝，匆忙的衝出車庫，目瞪口呆的看著眼前血腥卻不現實的影像。

Nero坐在地上痛苦的呻吟著，惡魔右臂再次與他斷開，現在被V拿在手上。

而Dante一邊吼著你他媽的瘋了嗎？一邊抽出Sparta，從V的後背直接捅穿了他單薄的身體。

V的身上發出了一道直達天際的白色光束，插在他身上的Sparta哐啷的一聲掉在地上，旁邊輕輕的啪的一聲，是V的詩集。

當光束消散後，V不見了。取而代之的，是一個左手握著日式長刀，身穿藍色長大衣，長了一張與Dante一樣臉孔的瘦削男人。

男人蹲下身，把手放在Nero的斷臂處，很快的用魔力封住了開口，Nero的手臂迅速的止了血。

一切的發生不過十秒鐘內的事情，Nero的腦袋還像被貓玩過的毛線團一樣混亂。只見那男人撿起V掉落的詩集，反覆看了兩眼，塞進衣服裡。

「Nero，thank you.」男人看了Nero最後一眼，點頭致意。接著拔出手邊的日式長刀，朝向前方畫了一個十字，所劃過的位置立刻開了一個魔界傳送門。他頭也不回的輕聲開口。「And you, brother.」

Dante才剛撿起Sparta準備追上，卻被男人的最後一句話驚呆了一秒。

就那一秒，男人踏進了傳送門，消失無蹤，傳送門也立刻關閉。

—「這是第二次我對你說這種話，可能也是最後一次了。We need your help, Dante。請到Fortuna來一趟，記得要帶著Sparta。」—


	21. Chapter 21

Dante原本是想直接追上Vergil的，卻被包紮中的Nero死命扯住。

Nero堅持他要跟著一起去，身邊是一臉擔憂正在幫忙包紮的Kyrie以及心事重重，檢查Nero義肢存量的Niko。

幸好，Vergil離開前將Nero的傷口給封住，傷口不但止了血，也已經不再疼痛。包紮沒花了太多時間，Nero裝好義肢後直接拉著Dante跳上車，催促著Nico開車前往Red Grave。

順利向Kyrie及所有小鬼告別後，Nero立刻轉頭逼問Dante。

「那男的是誰？為什麼跟你長得一模一樣？」

「Vergil，我的雙胞胎哥哥。」

「Vergil？」Nero聽過V提起這名字，但...

「他就是Urizen？他不是應該死了嗎？」

「V設計好了，騙了我們。」Dante臉色陰沉的回答。「Yamato不只是魔力強大的魔具，它還能將魔性與人性徹底的分開，徹底的封印。Vergil當初搶走你的右手，是因為他認為人性是可悲的，脆弱的，他不需要。於是他用Yamato捅穿了自己，將自己的人性分離。魔性的那一部份，就是你知道的Urizen。人性的部分...」

Dante長歎了一口氣，沒說下去。但Nero已經知道答案。

「那為什麼，V...會變成Vergil...？」Nero顫抖著嘴唇，勉強的詢問。

「我們的父親，給了他Yamato，同時，給了我Sparta。和Yamato相反的是，Sparta具有將魔性與人性融合的能力。他出發前，叮嚀我要帶Sparta...你的手，吸收了Yamato與Urizen的魔力。我想他也猜到了，當著我的面砍斷你的手後，我會毫不猶豫的攻擊他，結合了手臂上的魔力與Sparta的力量，他才能以Vergil的身份重生。」

Nero如同五雷轟頂，恍然大悟。

為什麼V說他的心是人類？

為什麼V身為人類卻能役使三隻強大的惡魔？

為什麼他如此骨瘦如柴，不定期吸收魔力就會粉碎？

然而他唯一不能理解的是，為什麼最愛的人，可以算計自己與Dante到如此的地步。

「所以，V去哪兒了？」

「回到他該去的地方。」

什麼叫他該去的地方？V該去的地方只有自己的身邊！

Nero心中咆哮著，嘴唇卻只是掀了幾下，什麼也說不出口。


	22. Chapter 22

9月3日早上9點16分

車子開到Red Grave市中心—斷垣殘壁的中心—遠遠的，他們看見了Trish和Lady，坐在一塊屋子地基的殘骸上休息，附近堆滿了Empusa的屍體，令人頭皮發麻。

「Dante！」先看到他們的是Trish，跳起來大大的揮手招呼他們過去。「為什麼Vergil會在這？他不是已經...？」

眼角瞟到Nero手上的義肢，Trish臉色煞白，很克制的沒有繼續說下去。

Lady並不清楚Vergil與Nero右臂的關係，還想追問下去，卻被Trish伸手制止。

Dante只是揮了揮手，什麼也沒有解釋，對她們兩人說：麻煩你們，保護Nico和Nero回家吧，這邊我來就夠了。

「Dante，你別想再次丟下我！」Nero激烈的反對。「我失去了一條手臂，還有V，不論如何我都要去向他討回來！」

「這不是你的戰鬥，如果Vergil想藉著Qliphoth再次毀滅這個世界，我就必須阻止他，這才是最重要的！」

「我不會讓你一個人去的，Dante！」

「你不懂！」

「喔，讓我猜猜看？你覺得我是個Dead weight？少廢話！」

「不是這樣的...」

「不然是怎樣？啊？」

「Vergil是你的父親！」

Dante怒吼著，震懾了在場所有人。

「第一次見到你時我就有預感了，只是當時並不確定。」Dante盡量沉住氣，不讓自己再次失控。「當我看到Yamato的反應後，我就知道了...他是你的父親。」

Nero低著頭，幾乎要滴下淚。

Dante拍著Nero的肩膀。

「他現在雖然欠人教訓，但我不能讓你『再次』殺了自己的老子...」

說完，他頭也不回的走了。


	23. Chapter 23

站在當初結出果實的樹枝下，Vergil轉過身來，不意外的，他看到自己弟弟那腥紅色的身影。

「嘿，Vergil，你動不動就開傳送門的日子結束了！」Dante輕快的說著，臉色卻十分凝重。「把Yamato給我。」

「想要就得自己拿。」Vergil似乎是有些期待。「規矩你知道的。」

「就知道你會這麼說。」Dante舉起Sparta，擺出架勢。


	24. Chapter 24

Trish貼心的將另外兩個女人帶開，回到車上，給Nero一點私人的空間整理情緒。

Nero癱坐在一面斷牆下，滿腦子都是V與自己的過往。

他不能相信，所愛的人竟然是父親，兩人不論外貌、表現出的性格，一點都沒有相似的地方；他也不相信，V在自己面前所展現出的溫柔與歡笑，都是在演戲與算計。

「小貓咪、大個子，你們倒是快點啊！要是他們兄弟倆真打起來，恐怕至少得死一個才能結束！唉，V醬真傻，留在Nero身邊不挺好的嗎？為什麼要為了Yamato犧牲自己呢？欸，小貓咪，你說咱們的莎士比亞出門前吃過飯了嗎？要不要抓隻老鼠順便帶給他？」

那熟悉的聒噪聲音，是Griffon！身邊還跟著Shadow以及Nightmare！

至少得死一個才能結束...

為什麼要為了Yamato犧牲自己呢？

Yamato，可以分隔人魔...

Nero渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，那是不太妙的預感。

跳起身，他背起Red Queen，追著三隻畜生的路線出發了。


	25. Chapter 25

9月1日早上10點14分

「咱們來做個結束吧，一了百了！」

面對兩次斬斷自己姪子手臂的哥哥，Dante出手毫不留情。每一刀都朝著要害劈去。

「你就只會盲目行事嗎？」Vergil嘲諷全開，看起來十分輕鬆的擋下所有攻擊。

然而Dante此刻真的發怒了，化身魔人使盡全力朝哥哥進攻，逼得Vergil也不得不化身應戰。看見Vergil的化身，Dante的攻勢更加的凌厲。

「你就為了這個，斬斷自己兒子的手臂？」

正當Vergil與Dante打得難分難捨時，Griffon一行趕上了兩人，加入了戰局。而且絲毫不留情面的朝Dante猛烈攻擊。

「你們這三隻畜生來幹嘛的？V已經回到Vergil體內了，回到那個把你們拋棄的人的體內，你們打錯人了！」

「就算V回去了，你也破壞V的一切苦心！」Griffon一邊說，一邊榨乾自己所剩不多的魔力，一發發紅色雷電不停的往Dante轟去。

「V的一切苦心？你是說欺騙了Nero跟我，才能成為他一直想要的，有著無盡力量的Vergil的苦心嗎？是的話，今天我會連你們一起破壞掉！」化身為真魔人的Dante一發憤怒的揮擊，擊碎了三個失去宿主使魔的身體，孱弱的核心在地上閃爍著微弱的光芒，是瀕臨消失前的垂死掙扎。

Vergil的表情變得複雜非常，欲言又止。

他什麼也沒說，靠近三個核心後，微弱的氣息迅速的消失，怕是被Vergil強大的魔力給吞噬了。然後，擺出居合的架勢，緊盯著弟弟，隨時準備好應對那如猛虎一般的姿態。

\---

我保護不了Credo...直到現在，我都還恨自己的能力不夠...

但這次，不一樣了！

我發誓！

我不會讓你們任何一個人死的！

他覺得右臂有些異樣，但他沒有時間去看。

\---


	26. Chapter 26

9月1日中午12點19分

在刀與劍交錯的瞬間，一束白光爆發，一股衝擊力從天而降，掀起了劇烈震盪，巨大的推力將兄弟兩人隔絕而開，往後摔去。

那是同時擁有著天使翅膀與惡魔臉龐，不知何時竟化身為魔人的Nero。仔細看，天使的翅膀上還帶出了一對爪子，勾在他的肩上。

「Nero？」毫無防備的兩個半魔同時發出疑問。

那人迅速的恢復成人型，是年輕的Nero沒錯。他表情凝重的宣告。

「一切都結束了，現在。」

Dante不耐煩的站起來，大步跨向Nero。

「Nero，我不是告訴過你這不關...」

話音未落，Nero翅膀上的爪子突然收緊，朝Dante的臉上揮了一拳，才剛起身的Dante再次跌坐回地上。

看著Dante狼狽的模樣，一旁的Vergil無聲的咧開嘴，幾乎要捧腹起來。

「給我聽好了，你這Dead weight，」Nero看向Dante，沉重的說著。「我不會讓你們兄弟鬩牆，我也不會讓你們有人死在這裡。」

「不會死？」Dante的聲音不置可否。「剛剛那一拳差點要了我的命！」

「不管你現在是Vergil...還是V，」沒有理會Dante的吐槽，Nero轉頭看向另一邊，與此同時，他的聲音變得有些顫抖...「我知道你需要Yamato，但是，我不能幫上你的忙嗎？」

Vergil舉起了手上的Yamato，看了一眼。

「不行。」

「你會回來嗎？」Nero的聲音越來越小...

「可能不會。」Vergil知道，Nero問的不是自己。

「等等，Nero，你瘋了嗎？」Dante的聲音急了起來，一骨碌的跳向Nero。「你要放他走？你不是來搶回Yamato的？」

「我不能！因為V需要Yamato去封印Qliphoth！！！！」Nero帶著絕望的神情朝Dante怒吼，震懾住他的腳步。「你說過，Yamato可以分離人性與魔性，也能分割人界與魔界。」

「V大概看到新聞就決定這樣做了...才會要我打電話給你...他知道你不會答應他讓他帶走Yamato，而且他的力量也沒辦法自己封印Qliphoth。所以，設計，讓你用Sparta捅了他。」

的確，恢復成Yamato原主人，才能隨心所欲的使用這把魔具的力量。

Vergil眉毛上揚，似乎很意外眼前的人將「他」的想法猜中了個百分百。

Dante心中重播了V在電話中的說辭。

「這是第二次我對你說這種話，可能也是最後一次了。We need your help, Dante。請到Fortuna來一趟，記得要帶著Sparta。」

\---

「Vergil，還是V？你沒有考慮過告訴我嗎？」Dante轉過頭去向雙胞胎哥哥求證。

「在我說了thank you後，你沒有問過我就開打了，我還以為你只是來找我重溫往日的美好時光。」Vergil諷刺的在美好時光四個字加重語氣。「原來你真的只會盲目行事。」

Dante一時語塞的說不出話來...原來，那句謝謝，是真心的。

「既然這樣，我想...我可以陪你去。」突然的，Dante的心情變得很好，扛起Sparta就走。「最好快一點，我們還有帳沒算。」

「那當然。」一旁的Vergil也提起Yamato，毫不猶豫的跟上。

「等等，你們要去哪裡？」Nero快步地跟上。

「需要從魔界砍斷Qliphoth的根後，用Yamato封住入口。」

「慢著，這麼做你們就回不來了！」

「不然你以為我為什麼要去？」Dante看了久違的雙胞胎哥哥一眼，眼中藏不住笑意。「一個人會寂寞的啊。」(※註)

「別以為你們走了我會乖乖待在這兒...」

「正因為有你在，我們才能放心的去啊！」Dante毫不猶豫的擋在Nero的前方。「人界的事情就交給你了，明白嗎？」

「走吧，Dante。」Vergil不習慣這種告別的場合，只催促著Dante離開。

「來了～」

「給我等一下！」Nero仍然沒死心的追在兩人身後。

雙胞胎罕見的聯手，給了兒子及姪子左右臉頰各一拳，將Nero打飛在身後。

「保重，Nero，Adios…」Dante沒有再回頭，他化身為紅色的惡魔，朝空中飛去，一會兒就不見了人影。

臨走前，Vergil遲疑了下。

「下次見面，你再還給我吧。」從懷中掏出了某樣東西...扔到Nero面前。

「保管好，別弄丟了！」說完，藍色惡魔的光影追著紅色惡魔前去。

Nero跌跌撞撞的撿起Vergil留給他的東西，那是封面畫著大大的V字，那個人曾經成天捧在手上的詩集。

「三個笨蛋...」

※註：英文是「總得有個人照顧你老爹。」日文是「一個人會寂寞的啊。」個人覺得這邊日文更能彰顯兄弟的心思，因此唯獨這裡改用日文台詞。


	27. Chapter 27

9月1日13點27分

「你明明可以解釋清楚的，何必開打？。」

「你比我更有機會解釋吧？」

「你覺得我說了，Nero會願意讓我離開嗎？」

「自己造孽自己收拾。」

「但Nero是你兒子，你24年來沒盡過父親的責任，總該有些表示！」

「你還敢提兒子兩字？我不在時你竟然跟我兒子談起戀愛來了！」

「那時候我還不知道他是你兒子！」

「你知道了也沒什麼表示啊。」

「你砍斷自己兒子的手好意思指責我？」

「那時候我也不知道他是我兒子啊！」

「就算你不認得兒子，那Dante呢？你總認得自己的弟弟，畢竟你們長著同樣一張老臉。」

「停一下吧...Speak the demon…」(※註)

「我們該做的就是把這鬼東西給砍斷嗎？」Dante看著眼前的高聳的樹幹與綿延不迭的樹根。

「That's right！」Vergil和Dante並肩移動。「你知道，我一個人就可以搞定。」

「你需要幫忙的。」沒有被那龐然巨物嚇到，Dante咧著嘴回應。「而且總得有人盯著你！」

※註：英文原文是Speak the devil, then devil comes. 說曹操，曹操到。通常只會說前半句，這邊把devil改為demon配合遊戲中形容惡魔的原文。


	28. Chapter 28

10月14日下午16點11分

Nero坐在車子裡發呆。

近來沒有工作的時刻，Nero總一個人躲在車庫的車子裡翻著詩集。

幾個禮拜過去了，Dante和Vergil一點消息也沒有。唯一可以知道他們三人還安好的訊息，只有新聞中Qliphoth的樹幹枯萎崩塌的報導。

他仍然不習慣稱呼Vergil為父親...怎麼可能習慣呢？V就這樣消失了，換回了Vergil。V是Vergil的人性？可是，對自己而言，V就是V，是會替自己擋下致命一擊的V、是會為了拯救人界而心甘情願犧牲的V，Nero怎麼樣也無法把V跟那個差點毀滅世界的父親聯想在一塊。

Dante彌補了多年的遺憾，和幾度失散的雙胞胎哥哥一起下魔界去了，那自己呢？該怎麼辦？

\---

衝鋒而來的Dante朝著Vergil揮了一刀，Vergil輕身閃過，反手用劍鞘甩出，直中Dante的胸口。

「嘖嘖，不管這次還上次，你出手真的太狠！要是沒有Nero，Dante會恨你一輩子！」

「他恨的是騙他的你不是砍他的我！」

「我怎麼覺得你對於這件事很幸災樂禍？」

「送上門的代罪羔羊哪有不收的理由？」

「但我在你身體裡。」

「所以我們兄弟才會為了你打架！」

「別賴到我身上，而且別以為我不知道你在笑。」

連續幾次不相上下的攻擊後，Dante幾乎把全身的力量壓在Sparta上，刀尖直指Vergil心口。

Vergil雖然將Yamato打橫擋住了，但比蠻力，他向來不是Dante的對手，被那股力量橫翻了重心，向後飛滾了幾圈。

「Dante領先，得一分！」氣喘吁吁，直不起腰的弟弟虛弱的比出了一根手指。

「你算數真差，我們平手！」坐在地上站不起身的哥哥不甘示弱的回嘴。

「我開始覺得這一切沒完沒了。」索性攤在地上一起休息的Dante看了一眼依然粗壯的Qliphoth樹根，苦笑的說。

「也許吧，我們有大把的時間。」用Yamato撐起疲憊的身軀，Vergil再次擺出進攻姿態。

同樣疲憊的Dante舉著刀，不知第幾次的朝對方衝鋒。

四週突然開啟許多小型傳送門，朝向對方衝刺的兩人些微改了方向，背貼著背，斬殺起身邊那些不知死活的惡魔。

「Don't you dare say it！」Vergil想起上一次兩人以這樣的姿勢並肩作戰時，那句沒什麼水準的口號。

「Jackpot！」


	29. Chapter 29

一隻小小的手，試圖從Nero手上將詩集拿走。

Nero下意識地用力奪回詩集，定睛一看，才發現，是個穿白色洋裝的小女孩。

小女孩嚇得全身僵硬，不敢看著Nero。

Nero滿心懊悔，他記得這個身影常常黏在V的身邊，聽V讀詩。他該想到失去V，難過的不是只有自己。

「妳想念他嗎？」點頭。

「那這個借給妳，但千萬不能弄壞或搞丟好嗎？」畢竟這是他唯一留給他的紀念品。

小女孩點點頭，接過詩集，坐在Nero的對面，乖巧的輕輕打開詩集。

「Love seeketh not Itself to please,  
Nor for itself hath any care;」

Nero原本將臉埋在手掌中，悲痛的思念著。聽見讀詩的聲音，他猛一下的將頭抬起，雙眼圓睜。

「But for another gives its ease,  
And builds a Heaven in Hells despair.」

這是小女孩到Nero家來以後，第一次發出聲音。雖然聲調稚嫩，文字對她來說也有點艱澀，卻是實實在在的，模仿著V的語調讀出聲音。

不自覺的，Nero跪在小女孩身前，雙手捧著詩集，低著頭，開始嚎啕大哭。

\---

「你怎麼知道Nero是我兒子的？」在魔界中，兩人背靠背坐著稍作歇息，伸直一隻修長的腿，Vergil裝作不經意的詢問。

從鼻子裏哼出笑聲，Dante愉快的回應。

「因為他的臭脾氣跟你一模一樣。」

「但他表現得沒教養的地方簡直跟你是一個模子印出來的！」Vergil反唇相譏。

Dante哈哈大笑，他不否認作為親叔叔，自己是個很糟糕的榜樣。

「他的手，不是原本就長那樣子的，是一次無意間被惡魔所傷，然後發生了變異。剛好那時他的家鄉有人透過Yamato試著開啟魔界傳送門，我想大概是那惡魔身上沾了Yamato的魔力，觸發了你的血緣。」Dante回想著Nero描述著自己的變化以及當時的狀況。「然後，我和他一路打進了那個邪教教團的內部，教團內收藏的，碎裂的Yamato，一靠近Nero就發生了共鳴。加上那個老不死的教皇又宣稱他在二十年前見過『另一個』斯巴達之子，我想，如果咱們家老爹在外面沒有另一個繼承了Yamato的私生子的話，那肯定他見到的是你了。」

語畢，Dante再次的嘲笑了Vergil。

「你也年輕過啊！」

\---

9月1日早上8點52分

「妳還沒告訴過我妳叫什麼名字？」搖頭

「有一天妳會願意告訴我嗎？」點頭。

嘆氣，看著天空。

「我想拜託妳一件事情。」沒有回應。

「如果我不在，害得Nero很傷心的話。」聲音變得有點沙啞艱難。

「請代替我，讀詩給他聽。」


	30. Chapter 30

11月21日凌晨3點32分

Dante覺得很奇怪，隨著待在魔界的時間越長，Vergil越來越頻繁的自言自語，有時還伴隨著皺眉、發怒或微笑的情緒。

Dante有些煩惱魔界找不到精神科醫師，診斷下是否Vergil得了精神分裂。

\---

「找個機會回去探望他，你和Dante是世上他僅存的家人了。」

「別拿Yamato捅自己玩啊！要是你又變身成那啥？人型盆栽嗎？怎麼辦？」

「也別讓Dante拿Saprta捅你玩啊！我會消失的！」

「說起來你本來就是我的一部分。」

「但你讓我有機會培養出自己的意識。」

「我錯了，我以為捅出Griffon可以讓我獲得安寧，沒想到你比他更聒噪！」

「要是你這棵盆栽能乖乖待在角落別跑去征服世界，我也不需要囉嗦。」

「你再說一次？什麼盆栽？」

「你把我捅出去後沒照過鏡子嗎？你那德行就是棵盆栽啊，但種的很失敗就是了。Qliphoth都比你稱職，至少沒有到處亂跑。」


	31. Chapter 31

12月19日早上7點28分

「Vergil，你在做什麼？」Dante看到唯一的雙胞胎哥哥高高舉起手中的Yamato，劃開了傳送門。驚慌的出聲詢問。

「擔心的話就跟著，反正我們馬上就回來了。」Vergil沉著聲，惡狠狠的命令。

瞟了一眼元氣已然大傷，短時間內應該無法肆虐的Qliphoth，Dante無奈的跟上哥哥的腳步。

\---

12月19日早上10點53分

「Dante！你回來了！這位先生是...？」在屋外曬衣服的Kyrie驚喜的尖叫。

「Nero在哪裡？」Vergil雙手捧著一個大箱子，沒有回答Kyrie的疑問，反問兒子的位置。

Kyrie害怕的看著Dante，Dante在Vergil背後做了個鬼臉，點點頭。

「在閣樓，我帶你們去吧。」有Dante的保證，相信來者沒有不善。

「不必了，我們自己去就好。」說完，Vergil大跨步的走進屋內。

\---

看著灑了滿地的漫畫書、家庭號桶裝可樂、洋芋片，呃...還有遊戲機跟超炫酷的運動鞋、運動衫、連帽外套等，Nero傻眼的看著表情憤怒的父親以及和他一樣一頭霧水的叔叔。

「這些是幹嘛的？」Nero小心翼翼的詢問。

「禮物。」Vergil寒著臉回答。「還有一樣。」

拔出刀鞘，轉身背對著Nero，Vergil用Yamato再次將自己捅了個透心涼。

他的動作太快，Nero與Dante來不及阻止。一瞬間，兩人都下意識的化身成魔人，進入備戰狀態準備開打。

Vergil白了兩人一眼，從鼻子哼出聲來。

預期中的人型盆栽並沒有出現，但，那個Nero朝思暮想的人隨著穿透的刀身跌了出來，正好讓Nero接個正著。

那是一頭銀髮，全身赤裸白淨的V。

「好了，以後別再來煩我。」拔出Yamato，Vergil沒有回過頭，推開閣樓門準備離開。「照顧好我兒子。」

Dante是三人中最快回過神的。

「Nero，別誤會，Vergil還是很高興見到你的。他應該是要這傢伙別再煩他。」手指了指V。

「Dante，走了，不然我要丟下你了。」Vergil的聲音從樓下傳來。

「馬上來！」Dante罕見的表現出順從。「Nero，保重，Adios。」


	32. Chapter 32

從頭髮摸到腳趾，確定眼前的人真的存在，活生生的。Nero什麼話也說不出口，只能用力的將自己的雙唇對準V的貼上，雙手緊緊的抱著，他在心裡發誓，以後不管發生什麼事，他都絕不鬆手！哪怕要把V用繩子綁在自己的手腕上也行。

但誓言不到三十秒就被打破了......

門口傳來Vergil的咳嗽聲，那是表情複雜尷尬的Vergil以及雙手叉胸，靠在門上，賊笑的Dante。

兩人驚慌的分開，Nero還不忘擋在赤裸的V前方。

「父親，Dante，還有什麼事嗎？」

「忘了這，」一支銀色手杖扔在他們面前。

「這，」一顆銀色的寬版雕花戒指。

「還有這。」Yamato對自己再戳了一刀。

「大小姐～～」尖聲刺耳的叫喚，V與Nero面面相覷。同一時間一頭大貓直接撲倒了V，不停的甩著尾巴舔著V的臉的，是溫順的Shadow，旁邊還跟著一尊大尺寸黏土人。「你怎麼又跟剛出生一樣沒穿衣服？欸？你又出生了一次！唉唉唉，你說你很想我？無論如何都不能放開我？唉，既然你這麼有誠意，看來我們只能再簽一次契約了。買一送二包郵到家，沒有更划算的買賣了啊～～」

那張鳥嘴又被閉上了一次(物理)，這次伸手的是Vergil。

「再見，兒子。」

「父親，謝謝你的禮物！」Nero追上門邊大喊。

Vergil的身體微微顫抖了下—這是他第一次聽見Nero喊他父親—但彆扭如他仍然沒有回頭，一隻手略微舉高擺了擺，表示聽見。接著又劃開了傳送門，消失無蹤。

「你怎麼回來的？我是說，父親為什麼這次還是維持著人型？」Nero興奮卻又緊張的詢問，畢竟他不想再看到哪個城市因為某巨型盆栽而得了花粉症。

「嗯...我想，大概是我教他的內容的發生效用了吧。」V輕描淡寫的帶過。

「什麼內容這麼有效？」

「我把在Fortuna學到的做人的道理都教給他了，每天諄諄善誘，為之洗腦，咳，我是說為之感化。當他人性那一面的感情豐富起來，自然就不會被魔性操控著走。」V的說法仍然有些避重就輕。

但Nero自然不管那麼多，V回來了，這才是最重要的！Nero再一次緊緊的擁抱著V，不肯放手。

「我好想你...」如果上一次嚎啕大哭是悲傷至極，那這一次完全是失而復得的喜極而泣。「你不會再離開了吧？答應我，我什麼都會幫忙，但別再用那種方式離開。」

「我回來了，而且這一次，不會再離開。」


	33. Chapter 33

12月20日凌晨1點17分

「老哥，你不後悔？」看著斬殺起惡魔速度明顯變慢的Vergil，Dante有些不忍。

「後悔什麼？」

「你不只把人性分開而已吧？」Dante索性停下來，直盯著Vergil的身體。「你還給了他你一半的魔力。」

「這樣『他』才能活下去。」

「但也降低了你的力量。」

曾經一心追求最強的Vergil。

「已經不需要了。」轉頭繼續對付惡魔，雖然速度減慢，但這種等級的惡魔他還不放在眼裡。

「為什麼？」Dante加速，把自己面前的惡魔都殺光後，回頭幫助Vergil。

Vergil收手，看著Dante以極快的速度收拾著敵人，滑出一個和V極為相似，似笑非笑的表情。

「我已經有世界上最強的力量了...從很早之前開始。」

(本文完)


	34. Chapter 34

額外贈送：V的做人的道理部分課程內容

「別拿100%純果汁，那是嬰兒喝的！Nero喜歡可樂。」

「天哪，追憶似水年華？你認真的嗎？左轉漫畫區，那邊才是你的目的地！」

「健康麥片？那些東西Kyrie會逼他吃，你買些洋芋片吧。要洋蔥口味的。」

「求你不要...除非你是要幫他準備婚禮，不然別買三件式西裝。」

「放開那雙尖頭皮鞋！！！！！！那種東西連你那沒品味的弟弟都不屑穿！」

「救命...你兒子已經成年了，巧虎環遊世界全套DVD不是個好禮物。試試看那邊的史上最強路由器行嗎？」(※註)

隨著手上的東西越堆越多，Vergil的青筋越來越明顯。

※註：史上最強路由器為一支韓國廣告，請搜尋看完。


End file.
